


Все это плутни королевы Маб

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Drama, psycological disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь улочки ночного города звенят дружным смехом, вспыхивают протяжными стонами, разражаются криками и шумом драки. Здесь живут воспоминания о холодных – вечно холодных же! – руках, о взгляде, неправильном, непонятном. Здесь даже счастье больное, дикое - и только так. Все это плутни королевы Маб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> по мюзиклу Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo (Италия)

Летом Верона пахнет пылью. Полуденное солнце накаляет брусчатку, и кажется, что земля горит под ногами. Народу на улочках мало в этот час: кто мог укрыться, тот ни за что носа на солнцепек не покажет. Тибальт мысленно проклял засушливое лето и немилосердное солнце и едва удержался, чтобы не помянуть дядюшку, так не вовремя закончившего месячные расчеты. Нотариус в такую погоду ни за что из дому не выйдет, поэтому предусмотрительный синьор Капулетти поспешил отправить к нему племянника. И вот Тибальт размашисто шагает по Вероне, прижимает к себе бумаги, туго перевязанные тесьмой, и проклинает солнце. У него болит голова.  
Видно, солнце услышало его пожелания и откровенно обиделось, потому что с площади на улочку, по которой шел Тибальт, свернул сам сиятельный придурок Меркуцио. Он был шагов за пятьдесят, но головная боль усилилась, будто с Тибальтом вдруг приключился тепловой удар.  
Меркуцио Тибальта наконец заметил и радостно крикнул:  
– Досточтимому приблуде Капулетти мое непочтение!  
В подтверждение своих слов, не иначе, он, скользнув руками вдоль тела, остановился на уровне паха и показал Тибальту неприличный жест. Тибальт сплюнул.  
– Это какая шлюха привела тебя в столь радужное настроение?  
На миг в глазах Меркуцио появилась растерянность, а Тибальт бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем ему в сонную артерию, где, как младший Скалигер выяснил позже, красовался багровый засос. Только отшатнулся и, откровенно гримасничая, протянул:  
– Какая бы ни привела, ты все испортил. Теперь весь день без настроения промаюсь.  
Тибальт пожал плечами: иного он и не ожидал. Окинул Меркуцио полным презрения взглядом и прошел мимо, задев плечом. Тот вскинулся, замахал руками, на ходу придумывая оскорбление пообразнее, и выплюнул Тибальту в спину:  
– А тебя, видать, даже шлюхи стороной обходят. Да-да, я разгадал твой секрет! Вон отчего ты такой злой всегда!  
Тибальт замер. А когда обернулся и посмотрел Меркуцио в глаза, тот вздрогнул.  
Тибальт чувствовал, как горят щеки, как скрипят сцепленные зубы, как кулаки костенеют от ярости, – и не мог сдвинуться с места. Боль расползлась от правого виска, обхватила тугим обручем лоб, обожгла скулу, тяжелыми каплями упала на глаза. Руку обожгло, в колени впились штыри. Где-то далеко закричал Меркуцио. Тибальт взмолился, чтобы кто-нибудь перерезал придурку глотку: от крика едва не разорвало голову. Он прижался к разогретой брусчатке, одной рукой закрыв глаза, второй – зажав ухо. Время остановилось, осталась боль, осталось треклятое солнце и еще… чья-то влажная ладонь.  
Гемикрания преследовала его с детства. Заезжий лекарь тяжелую болезнь определил, но лечения назначить не смог, не знал рецепта. Велел спать побольше, а между приступами нервы беречь. Тетушка о его недуге не знала, а потому некому было защитить Тибальта от гнева синьора Капулетти. Приступ начался во время торжественной речи герцога Эскала, и мучимый болью мальчишка кричал и требовал тишины. Впоследствии, очнувшись на полу своей комнаты, Тибальт порадовался, что боль в избитом теле вытеснила боль головную. Приступы повторились еще несколько раз, прежде чем тетушка догадалась позвать лекаря, а тот – пригласить отца Лоренцо. Священник с медицинской наукой был знаком, объяснил, в чем беда, и взялся готовить болеутоляющее снадобье, после которого Тибальт спал сутки кряду.  
Приступ отпустил ближе к вечеру. Сквозь задернутые занавеси пробирались яркие закатные лучи. Тибальт со стоном закрыл глаза рукой: слишком много цвета, глаза резало алым. Очень хотелось пить, но тело было ватным, вязким, словно варево для собак, нечего было и мечтать до утра встать с постели. Тибальт сипло кашлянул и осторожно огляделся: наверняка Кот дремлет где-то в углу или – в крайнем случае – вот-вот вернется с лекарством. Комната была незнакомая, Кота он не увидел. Зато у окна, скрючившись на стуле, дремал Меркуцио. Его рука слабо сжимала примостившийся на подоконнике стакан воды.  
Тибальт попытался ругнуться, но язык от жажды распух и шевелился с трудом, так что вместо крепкого словца получился невнятный всхлип: определенно, этот придурок послан ему небом в наказание за грехи. Тут самое время поверить в проповеди отца Лоренцо, ведь вот же вода – и та в руках у белобрысой шлюхи всея Вероны, прихвостня шайки Монтекки, ошибки природы с громкой фамилией. Меркуцио тем временем заворочался – стакан качнулся, по грязному боку сбежало несколько капель, Тибальт снова всхлипнул-выругался – и открыл глаза.  
– Ооо, – протянул он и запустил свободную руку во всклокоченную шевелюру. – Очнулся? Что? Воды?  
Меркуцио свалился со стула, затейливо помянул святых и низверженных разом на зависть врагу, голоса лишенному, и, схватив стакан, кинулся к кровати. Осторожно приподнял ошалевшего Тибальта за плечи, уперся в спину плечом и прижал стакан к самым губам. Тибальт выпил все до капли и всерьез задумался, стоит ли поблагодарить.  
Меркуцио благодарности не ждал. Помог опуститься на тонкую подушку, отнес стакан обратно на окно, плюхнулся на стул и задумчиво уставился на своего невольного пациента. Он смотрел рассеянно, но взгляда не отводил. Тибальт мысленно перебрал оскорбления, которые зачастую срывались с языка племянника герцога в адрес Капулетти, но Меркуцио молчал, несмотря на законный повод высмеять поверженного врага. Наверняка ведь хотел ляпнуть «Ты ещё больший псих, чем я думал!», но молчал. То ли из благоразумия (Тибальт сомневался), то ли из жалости (еще сомнительнее и куда обиднее), то ли потому что и сам был не очень-то нормален. Кто б вякал, как говорится.  
Тибальт думал: теперь его тайна будет известна всем Монтекки, а значит, на его больную голову посыплется всякое. Надо бы сейчас Меркуцио морду набить, наперед отыграться за будущие насмешки, но сил нет, запала нет, голоса тоже почти нет. Муть в голове есть, мягкая, обреченная.  
«Ну давай, скажи. Я урод, да. Урод ненормальный!» – мысленно рычал он и прятал глаза от вперившегося в него Меркуцио. И чего уставился? Да, у благородного семейства Капулетти тоже свой урод есть, нельзя же без урода. Не Джульетте же позором имя крыть, в самом деле! Кому угодно, но только не ей.  
Джульетта. Она тоже смотрит иногда, пристально смотрит, будто в душу заглянуть хочет, в самое сердце. А может, и заглянула давно, и ей понравилось видеть там себя. Не на Тибальта же она смотрит, в самом деле! На него вообще женщины не смотрят, по своей-то воле. Джульетта не в счет. А женщины не смотрят, те, которым платить не надо. Хотя другие тоже не очень-то смотрят. В глаза особенно. А этот уставился и молчит, только головой качает, будто душевнобольной.  
Тибальт устало закрыл глаза. За рекой село солнце. 

***  
Целый следующий день Меркуцио думал. Напряженно морщил лоб, томно прикрывал глаза и закусывал губу, за что его несколько раз пытались зажать (у колодца, на ярмарочной площади за палаткой с фруктами, у задней калитки поместья герцога) его бывшие и потенциальные любовники. Троим из них Меркуцио врезал самолично, еще двоих, набросившихся на него одновременно, оттащили верные Ромео и Бенволио.  
– Нашел себе дружка побогаче? – отойдя шагов на тридцать и сплюнув в очередной раз кровь, громко крикнул сын личного портного синьоры Монтекки.  
– Нашел, у кого член побольше! – не остался в долгу Меркуцио и крепко обнял Ромео.  
Тот покраснел. Бенволио выругался сквозь зубы и оттолкнул приятеля.  
– Думай, кому и что говоришь, недоумок! Он наследник рода Монтекки!  
– Ладно тебе, Бенволио. Меркуцио не со зла. Правда же? Просто язык у тебя, друг мой, как старое помело.  
Даже устроившись с друзьями в трактире, Меркуцио думал. О прошедшем дне; о Тибальте с его неизвестной болезнью; о том, как тащил глухо стонущего недруга на себе через дворы и проулки в пустующий дом моряка, отбывшего недавно в рейс на купеческом судне. О том, как взвалил скулящего и дрожащего, царапающего виски и веки Тибальта на койку, как побежал к колодцу за водой, как рукавом своей рубахи возил по покрытому испариной лбу, вслушивался в хриплый шепот: «Окно… светит…» Догадался, задернул шторы, напоил и еще с полчаса вслушивался в неровное дыхание, замерев на коленях у изголовья. Только потом осторожно поднялся на подкашивающиеся ноги, ругнулся негромко, доковылял до стула. И удивился себе: ведь не кому-нибудь, а Тибальту Капулетти жизнь спасает. Отец Лоренцо только печально вздохнул бы и в сотый раз повторил, что все перед Господом равны, всех любить надобно.  
Любить Меркуцио не умел. Во всяком случае, так, как требовал на проповедях все тот же отец Лоренцо. Нет, такая любовь для святош и праведников. А ему и грешных удовольствий хватало. И друзей, конечно. К слову, целоваться Ромео научил он. И теперь тихо (а иногда и громко) гордился успехами ученика. Розалина, например, всем подружкам разболтала, как они с Ромео в роще за чертой города рассвет встречали. Меркуцио даже тихонько спросил у Бенволио, не грозит ли Ромео скорая свадьба. Бенволио только пальцем у виска покрутил, но смотреть на Розалину стало спокойнее.  
Ну да Ромео… А при чем здесь Ромео-то? Меркуцио помотал головой и отхлебнул вина. Вчера он сидел на стуле, грея в ладони грязный стакан, и смотрел на мечущегося во сне Тибальта. И думал о любви. Даже задремал, наверное, а очнулся на полу у самой койки с засапожным ножом в руке. Вот тогда-то он и перепугался: неужели его кошмар вернулся?  
Он убедился, что Тибальт заснул и помирать больше не собирается и отправился в трактир. Там быстро нашел двух солдат, охочих до его тела, и всю ночь трахался, будто сумасшедший, с обоими разом, обливаясь вином и горячей спермой. А наутро, целомудренно поцеловав обоих в небритые щеки, послал их на службу, а сам принялся думать.  
– Меркуцио! Ты заболел? Или отравился? Вино плохое? – Ромео спустил с колен раскрасневшуюся Розалину и прижался к плечу друга. – Меркуцио!  
– А?! Ромео? Замечтался о твоих губах. После поцелуев они у тебя наливаются…  
– Меркуцио! – возмутился Ромео и стыдливо опустил глаза.  
– Придурок! – прошипел Бенволио, по привычке прислушивающийся ко всем их перешептываниям.  
– А что я-то? – отмахнулся Меркуцио и, глотнув вина, поднялся из-за стола. – Пойду.  
– На свидание? – обрадовался Ромео.  
– Нет, просто потрахаться. Но поверь, этот парень того стоит!

Меркуцио врать не стеснялся, даже друзьям. Искусное вранье, оно ведь почти лицедейство, даже где-то дипломатия. Во всяком случае, так говорил его дядя. Вот и сегодня Меркуцио предпочел соврать, чтобы в кои-то веки отделаться от искренней заботы Ромео и пронзительного взгляда его кузена.  
Бенволио знал. Он вообще много чего знает. Считает, что обязан защищать Ромео от опасностей и мерзостей, но сам то ли не понимает, то ли не хочет верить, что жизнь сама по себе очень опасная мерзость. Меркуцио готов был отдать зуб за эту простую истину, но спорщики, как назло, перевелись. И все же Бенволио знал и теперь наверняка будет присматриваться, прислушиваться, вызнавать, не ошибся ли.  
Не ошибся. Меркуцио зло плюнул себе под ноги. Бенволио прав, теперь Ромео и близко нельзя подпускать к нему. Впрочем, на этот раз жертвой, волею судьбы, станет Тибальт Капулетти. И им, гордо называющим себя «Монтекки», радоваться бы, но впервые с тех полузабытых пор Меркуцио страшно до истеричной, визгливой ярости.  
Его окликнули у самых городских ворот. На часах дежурил его вчерашний любовник, один из двух. Меркуцио послушно подошел и позволил затащить себя в угол между стеной и тяжелой кованой решеткой, закрывающей калитку. И даже ответил на жаркий поцелуй, выплеснув в него колючий страх.  
– Красивый… – пробормотал солдат, по-хозяйски задрав на Меркуцио рубаху и проведя пальцем по багровому засосу-синяку. – Сегодня придешь? Я сменюсь в полночь. Куплю для тебя лучшего вина, испанского. Хочешь? Мой брат в охране у купца Тосканини служит.  
Меркуцио увернулся от очередного поцелуя и оттолкнул любовника.  
– Прости, герой, но на сегодняшнюю ночь я занят.  
– Серджио! – окликнул солдата напарник. – Тибальт Капулетти идет. Что там тебе передать надо?  
Серджио вытер губы рукавом и вышел из угла.  
– Шатается… Пьян он, что ли? Ну да ладно! – и когда Тибальт подошел к воротам, он громко позвал: - Синьор Тибальт! Его светлость синьор Капулетти велел вам забрать у лавочника Томазо отрез ткани.  
Тибальт взглянул на него исподлобья, кивнул и только потом заметил прижавшегося к разогретой решетке Меркуцио. Скривился, сплюнул под ноги и пошел дальше. И конечно же, солдаты не заметили его настороженного взгляда.  
– Эк он тебя ненавидит, – усмехнулся Серджио. – Скажи спасибо, что мы здесь оказались, а не то отделал бы он тебя! И пьяный отделал бы.  
Меркуцио, даже не обернувшись, послал ему воздушный поцелуй и махнул на прощанье. Нет, Тибальт пьян не был, он был уверен. 

***

Тибальт считал шаги: раз, два… четыре… До лавки Томазо еще двадцать, не меньше. Если не думать ни о чем, а просто считать, то он дотянет и до поместья. А там и полог над постелью есть, и Кота за эликсиром к отцу Лоренцо послать можно. Восемь… девять… десять…  
– Эй, Тибальт!  
Рука потянулась к кинжалу: от окрика правый висок взорвался болью.  
– Прридурок… Меркуцсио! – он собрал все силы, чтобы резко развернуться и схватить подоспевшего Меркуцио за грудки. – Жить надоело?!  
– И тебе привет, красавчик, – ухмыльнулся тот, прищурившись. – Что, снова? Я так и понял.  
Тибальт выругался сквозь зубы и сгреб недруга за кудри. Меркуцио неловко запрокинул голову и вцепился в судорожно сжавшийся на затылке кулак.  
– Только сознание терять не вздумай, а то так и найдут нас, слившихся воедино.  
– Убирайся, пока я тебе шею не свернул!  
Меркуцио передернуло от бессильной ярости, с которой прохрипел Тибальт свою угрозу; он извернулся и, резко подавшись назад, высвободился из неверной хватки – и тут же заломил недругу руку.  
– С тобой сейчас даже девка справится.  
– Ненавижу!  
– Знаю.  
Тибальту показалось, что Меркуцио тихо вздохнул.  
– Не думай, что я прощу тебе… хоть когда-нибудь прощу тебе!  
– Так и быть, я никому об этом не скажу, но… не за бесплатно, Тибальт Капулетти.  
Проворная рука обхватила его поперек груди, скользнула за ослабевшую шнуровку рубахи и легко прошлась по ребрам, а сам Меркуцио плотно прижался к нему сзади.  
– Шлюха!  
– Придурок!  
Меркуцио, казалось, обиделся. Уж во всяком случае, громко засопел и резко дернул вверх заломленную руку.  
– Я к тебе по-хорошему пытаюсь, а ты оскорбляешь.  
– Видел я твое «по-хорошему»…  
– Послушай, пока ты еще можешь слушать! Мне совсем не улыбается тащить тебя на себе снова, а потом искать, у кого под крылышком заночевать. Ты ведь всю кровать занимаешь, – Тибальт глухо зарычал и дернулся, Меркуцио ослабил хватку и скороговоркой выпалил: – Завтра прием в честь посла из Падуи. Одна ночь – и мы в расчете. Обещаю никому не рассказывать, как спасал тебе жизнь. А теперь говори: до дому-то дотянешь или искать, где тебе переночевать?  
И говорил ведь искренне! Тибальт не заметил издевки, как ни вслушивался, пересиливая нарастающий гул крови в висках. Одна ночь… Все, что угодно, за лекарство.  
– Забрать ткань у Томазо и к отцу Лоренцо, – наконец пробормотал он.  
– Эй, ты исповедаться надумал? – Меркуцио отпустил его и, оббежав, заглянул в лицо.  
Тибальт отмахнулся.  
– У него лекарство.  
Меркуцио закивал и, дождавшись, пока он соберется с духом и выпрямится, побрел следом. 

***

Приемы, думал Меркуцио, прохаживаясь по бальному залу, очень удобная штука. Не только для заключения и упрочнения невыносимо скучных, но очень важных союзов, о которых рассказывал ему дядя, но и для совершения страшных преступлений, которые должны оставаться тайной. Как, например, очередная встреча с Тибальтом Капулетти.  
Узнай Ромео, как Меркуцио влип, в миг бы собрал всех Монтекки, аж до младшего сына повара, и увязался бы следом. А Бенволио бы за голову схватился, а потом побежал за Ромео следить, как в далеком детстве.  
Ромео… Меркуцио их это детство вспоминать не любил. Где-то глубоко в душе ворочался колючий клубок стыда, и светлые, счастливые воспоминания съеживались, цепляясь за его иглы.  
Герцог Скалигер… Дядюшка лично представил его семейству Монтекки и выразил надежду (которую все приняли за приказ), что мальчики подружатся. Только Бенволио все хмуро рассматривал новехонькую бархатную курточку и туфли с атласными бантами, - которые дядюшка велел носить теперь постоянно; - будто видел, в каких обносках Меркуцио приехал в Верону. Они подрались два дня спустя.  
Вообще Бенволио мало разговаривал и много наблюдал: за непоседливым Ромео, за охотничьим псом, к которому Ромео пытался подластиться, таская с кухни пирожки с мясом, за кроликами, которых Ромео подарили на именины, за Меркуцио… За Меркуцио он следил куда внимательнее, чем за кроликами.  
В душе всколыхнулась горькая насмешка – недоглядел.  
Меркуцио затряс головой, прогоняя воспоминания: не время сейчас, да и вообще опасно. Сейчас разобраться с Тибальтом и забыть о нем, болезном. Не подходить, не видеть, не драться. Просто переспать, как с героем Серджио и его другом прошлой ночью. Интересно, а Тибальт с кем-то спит вообще? Наверняка, спит. Но по всему городу ни шепотка. Убивает он, что ли, своих шлюх? Или ходит в дорогие бордели? А впрочем, ему-то, Меркуцио, что за дело? Одна ночь – что была, что нет. И не вспомнить ему, с кем он спал неделю назад. И Тибальта забудет через пару дней. Надо забыть.  
И он, улыбаясь послам и прочим гостям, побрел через зал в сад. За его спиной герцог Эскал громко приветствовал синьора Капулетти с супругой.

Вопреки подозрениям Меркуцио, что его давнишний враг струсил и не явился на встречу, тот обнаружился в саду. Стоял, привалившись спиной к рассохшейся яблоне, и грыз большой палец, рассеянно глядя на освещенное свечами окно бального зала. Не знай кто, что он племянник леди Капулетти, принял бы за лакея.  
Меркуцио вдруг вспомнил, что Тибальт никогда не был душой балов и приемов, не вел искусных, полных легкого флирта бесед с девицами на выданье, а единственная его компания интересовалась только ночными драками и выпивкой. Да, Тибальт был чужд светскому веселью. Да и представить его покорителем сердец Меркуцио, при всей его необузданной (это Ромео когда-то сказал, услышав, как Меркуцио с жонглером из шапито трахался) фантазии, не мог. Зато он – в который раз за последние дни! – постарался вытряхнуть из головы подсмотренного Тибальта-обычного человека, а не больного на голову ублюдка. Широко улыбнулся и подошел совсем близко.  
Тибальт опомнился, качнул головой и обернулся. Его глаза замерли, словно он не мог выбрать, какую маску нацепить. Наконец, спустя долгие три рваных вздоха, Меркуцио узнал тот самый взгляд. Ну, нет! Если этот придурок Капулетти решил сыграть на невесть откуда взявшейся слабине, то Меркуцио будет во всеоружии.  
– Эй, красавчик, – прозвучало неожиданно хрипло и совсем не задорно. – Чего засел тут, как приговоренный к кастрации?  
– Не волнуйся, мою постель есть кому греть, – в тон отозвался Тибальт.  
– Поверю на слово, но только сегодня. Уж больно вид у тебя... нетоварный.  
Меркуцио подошел ближе, заглянул в глаза и от удивления приоткрыл рот: занявшаяся было ярость опала, Тибальт смотрел с недоверием.  
Меркуцио расхрабрился и провел пальцем по шраму.  
– От девок, небось, отбоя нет. Шрамы украшают... говорят.  
Тибальт перехватил его руку и сжал со всей силы.  
– Как видишь, все липнут и липнут. Но мне-то чего? Идем.  
Меркуцио дернулся и зашипел от боли.  
– Придурок, сломаешь же!  
– А тебе очень обе нужны будут?  
– Представь себе. Тебя ждет ночь больших открытий.  
Тибальт только хмыкнул, но хватку ослабил.  
Шли через сад, по пустынным в поздний час улицам к черному ходу дома Капулетти. Оттуда – по лесенке для слуг, по узкому коридору, толкаясь плечами, потому что Меркуцио вдруг очень захотелось показать, кто главный в постелях ночных королей Вероны. Тибальт поводил плечом, пару раз ругнулся сквозь зубы и несильно отпихнул неожиданного любовника.  
Комната его, угловая в господском крыле, была огромной и пустой. У камина сгрудились кресло и кровать; в вечной тени, равно далеко от камина и от окна, затаился шкаф; в пламени свечей отблескивал кувшин для умывания. В кресле кто-то дремал, бесцеремонно свернувшись клубком, словно кот-переросток. Он лениво поднял голову на скрип двери и оценивающе оглядел Меркуцио. Тот тряхнул головой и обхватил Тибальта за талию.  
– Любишь секс втроем? А ты затейник, Тибальт Капулетти! Мне даже нравится!  
Тибальт шикнул на слугу (того словно ветром сдуло) и запустил ладонь Меркуцио в волосы.  
– Здесь я решаю, что нравится, а что нет. А шлюхи очень стараются мне угодить.  
– Трудно же им приходится, – Меркуцио скосил на Тибальта глаза и криво улыбнулся. – Начнем, что ли?  
Тибальт оттолкнул Меркуцио и лег на кровать.  
– Начинай.  
Меркуцио усмехнулся: видел он и таких. На вид прожженные жизнью, а как к делу, так кончают от пары поцелуев. Его взял азарт довести Тибальта за несколько минут. Доказать, показать, удивить и заставить желать снова. От закономерного «зачем?» он отмахнулся и устроился у Тибальта на бедрах.  
Распустил завязки штанов, несильно сжал пах, игриво повел ладонью под сорочку, к поджавшемуся животу. Поймал холодный взгляд, многообещающе улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Медленно, дразняще подтянулся вверх, поймал горячее, чуть сбившееся дыхание, едва коснулся губ – и отстранился. Снова сжал пах, довольно хмыкнул, скатился с бедер на грубое покрывало. Потянул штаны вниз – Тибальт зашипел и прогнулся, – занялся завязками на сорочке и снова игриво взглянул Тибальту в глаза. Нравится ли?  
Тибальт смотрел прямо, напряженно, будто действительно был на грани, смотрел в глаза, не моргая, и Меркуцио вспомнилось что-то о собаках. К дьяволу собак! Что же он смотрит? Не нравится, что ли? Брезгует?  
Меркуцио стало обидно. Он опустил голову и слепо сжал вставший член Тибальта. Капулетти честно выполняет обещание, так какого дьявола Меркуцио сопли распустил?! Потрахались – забыли, как всегда. И не думать, что однажды с кем-то может случиться по-другому. Да что там! Не дай Бог, выйдет по-другому, для их же счастья.  
Тибальт рвано выдохнул, когда Меркуцио обхватил его член губами, но не пошевелился даже. Брезгует, брезгует, но терпит, стучало в голове заданному ритму в такт. Но он ведь умеет делать хорошо! Хотел унизить врага – и сам же шлюхой оказался. Или спасти хотел? Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, коснуться языком уздечки, плотнее сжать губы, снова вниз. А в ответ – хриплое дыхание. Да кто может лучше-то?! У Тибальта же встал! На него, на Меркуцио, встал! Он в отчаянии вскинул глаза и замер под пристальным, настороженным взглядом. Выдохнул и, все так же не отводя глаз, облизал головку. И тишина лопнула – затрещал зажатый в кулаке подол сорочки. Тибальт рванул его на себя и поцеловал Меркуцио.  
Тот помнил, как смеялся в поцелуй: вот так, да, горячо, страстно, больно – зубами-то! – но искренне. Долго они целовались, не отстраняясь, не разжимая объятий. Меркуцио проклял одежду, сдавившую тело, словно стальной доспех. А потом Тибальт скинул его с себя, вжал в кровать, чуть шею не свернул. Зашарил по животу, раздирая завязки. Меркуцио приподнял зад и облегченно выдохнул, когда Тибальт стянул штаны до самых коленей. Так и лежал, щекой на шершавом покрывале, с задранной кверху задницей, боясь пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть что-то, зародившееся в их поцелуях.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Тибальт перевернул его на спину и, нависнув, посмотрел в глаза.  
– Сам.  
Меркуцио понятливо кивнул, вывернулся змеей, скинул штаны, рубаху, толкнул Тибальта, легко, игриво, но тот послушно лег, слегка разведя ноги. И охнул, не сдержавшись, когда Меркуцио оседлал его и горячей рукой сжал член, направляя в себя.  
Отчаянное проклятие сквозь зубы, кажется, выдохнули вместе. А потом – снова целоваться, двигаться, то подаваясь навстречу, то избегая жестких, болезненных толчков, без стонов, захлебываясь дыханием. 

Меркуцио ждал, пока Тибальт отдышится. Лежал тихо, устроив голову у него на плече. Касался поцелуями влажной шеи. И отчаянно не думал. В окне мелькнула тень. Кот поспешил убраться подальше с глаз хозяина. Меркуцио тихо фыркнул: это место кому-то точно обломится.  
Тибальт вздрогнул, рывком сел, стряхнул с себя любовника, растерянно огляделся.  
– Получил, чего хотел?  
Меркуцио уставился на него во все глаза, но тот даже внимания не обратил, все водил взглядом по комнате, нервно сжимая руку в кулак. Слова, подобно пощечине, ударили больно и хлестко, но вместо привычной ненависти вызвали внезапное понимание. Не верь врагу, даже если с ним спишь. Но Тибальт не знал того, что давно уяснил Меркуцио: разум может врать, тело – никогда. И если тебя хотят так же, как хочешь ты, то ты вовсе не шлюха. Ты любовник.  
– Ты неблагодарная скотина, Тибальт Капулетти, – беззлобно протянул Меркуцио, – но мне с тобой понравилось.  
Он довольно потянулся, неспешно оделся, послал Тибальту воздушный поцелуй и выскользнул за дверь. Полный изумления взгляд подтвердил его догадки. 

***

Когда вернулся Кот, Тибальт не заметил. Он смотрел в окно на кособокую луну и по привычке, так и не изведенной дядюшкой, грыз палец правой руки.  
С девушками у него не ладилось. Нет, во времена отрочества он искал себе даму сердца среди подруг Джульетты, но неизменно находил одних глупыми, других – распущенными без меры, третьих – холодными, словно стены фамильного склепа, куда он раз в неделю относил толстые восковые свечи. И тогда, собрав волю в кулак, Тибальт признал свою единственную и святую любовь – Джульетту.  
Кузина была добра к нему. Она приносила еду, когда Тибальт, обессиленный после приступов, пропускал один за другим завтрак, обед и ужин. Она улыбалась, рассказывала о своем ручном олененке и трепещущими тонкими пальчиками гладила по гудящей голове.  
Позже Тибальт, из опасения, что ему запретят видеться с Джульеттой, отдалился от нее, лишь изредка позволяя себе украдкой наблюдать за ее занятиями и играми.  
Девушку он себе выбрал из дворовых, ладную, проворную, понятливую. Потом слуги перешептывались: «А ведь как куколка была! Красавица!» Была. Однажды Тибальт услышал, как она шепталась с кухарками:  
– Повезло тебе, Реджина, с полюбовничком. Племянник синьоры, гляди ж ты!  
– Это-то да, может, заботой не обидит.  
– А ты старайся угодить. Не так уж и сложно ведь.  
– А я и стараюсь. Но как на него погляжу, так и передергивает всю: урод, что сказать.  
«Урод», – билось у него в висках, пока он волок девчонку по крутым ступеням лестницы для прислуги, до боли в пальцах зажимая ей рот. «Урод!» – чудилось ему в ее всхлипах, пока он отвешивал ей тяжелые пощечины. «Урод…» – всхлипывала она, корчась на полу и прикрываясь разорванным в лохмотья платьем. «Ты – урод, – брезгливо сказал ему дядюшка. – Мне пришлось заплатить ей, чтобы не болтала и убралась из города куда подальше. Не смей больше дворовых трогать. В Вероне полно шлюх!»  
Тибальт послушно ходил в бордель синьоры Лукреции Бельвини, не чаще, чем ему надо было, и не столько удовольствия ради. Девиц предпочитал брать сзади, чтобы не видеть измазанных алых губ и насмешливых глаз. Чтобы никогда не прочитать в этих глазах горькое «урод». Девицы покорно расставляли ноги и лишь рвано выдыхали после короткого «Молчи!» Как-то Кот со смешком рассказал, что Тибальта Капулетти там кличут «господин припадочный» и предупреждены синьорой во всем ему угождать. Тибальту стало противно, но посещений он не прекратил: пока он платит, будут терпеть, скулить, мычать – но терпеть.  
Кот покрутился вокруг погрузившегося в размышления хозяина, потерся о надорванный подол сорочки, для виду взобрался на постель и взбил подушку. Прошелся по комнате, принюхиваясь к осевшему запаху чужака и другому – секса, забрался с ногами в кресло и прикрыл глаза.  
Сегодня Тибальту было… хорошо. С Меркуцио, давешним подпевалой проклятых Монтекки, с известной на всю Верону шлюхой! С мужчиной.  
Тибальт презрительно скривился, но перед глазами снова проплыли воспоминания, жаркие, бесстыдные, но впервые не грязные. Меркуцио развратно облизывал губы – и глядел прямо в глаза; сосал – и все равно глядел в глаза; шипел, насаживаясь на член, – и глядел в глаза; и лишь в последние мгновения опустил веки и надрывно застонал. И ни разу Тибальт не заметил и намека на вечное «Ты – урод». Как ни присматривался – не нашел.  
Опомнился, потряс головой, скинул сорочку. В два шага добрался до постели и рухнул плашмя, накрывшись испачканным ими шершавым покрывалом, и провалился в сон.


	2. Часть 2

***

Заснул Меркуцио быстро, едва добрался до дома от Капулетти, но спал беспокойно. Ему виделся знакомый лес, тот, что начинался за холмом, недалеко от его первого дома. Лес этот в детской памяти сохранился светлым, лепечущим на все голоса по-птичьи, шелестящим весело листвой, пахнущим земляникой и мокрой зеленью. Меркуцио знал его как свои пять пальцев. Он часто собирал лечебные травы, из которых мама готовила отвары и примочки, снимающие боль и заживляющие синяки за ночь. Правда, потом, после смерти матери, поселилось в этом лесу что-то темное, страшное, кровожадное. Меркуцио знал: оно прячется в самом сердце, оно сильное и беспощадное. Стоит однажды заблудиться в непролазной чаще, и выход засыплет валежником, и оно накинется, разорвет в кровавые клочья, высосет жизнь, раздробит, растопчет кости. Оно пожрало его светлый лес, оно народилось из плача мамы и гнусавых стонов соседа-ростовщика. Оно забрало мамину жизнь, чтобы жил Меркуцио, жил хорошо, в доме самого герцога веронского и фамилию носил Скалигер. Чтобы боролся с самим знанием о его существовании. Изо дня в день.  
Меркуцио снилась узкая, заросшая тропа, по которой за считанные минуты можно добраться к ручью. Меркуцио ступил на неё, сделал два шага – и проснулся, весь в поту. Ручей пересекал лес в самой чаще, в самом сердце.  
Рассвет уже занялся, и Меркуцио, решив, что ночевать в одиночку – только попусту переводить часы отдыха, поспешил к Монтекки. 

Прелесть настоящей дружбы Меркуцио знал, как никто другой. С друзьями ему повезло: они были, они были всегда, незыблемые, верные. В пьянке или в драке, в шуме пестрой толпы или в тихие беззвездные ночи, когда хотелось волком выть на пустое небо, когда страх темноты, самый древний, лютый страх, накидывал Меркуцио на голову черный мешок, а в ушах звучал злой шепот, тихий и острый, как кинжал убийцы. Ромео и Бенволио, сонно зевая или наспех одеваясь, шли к нему, чтобы залить страх друга хорошим молодым вином, чтобы согреть замирающее сердце. Они не задавали вопросов, уже много лет не задавали, передавали друг другу нагретую теплом ладоней бутыль, крепко обнимали – и молчали до самого рассвета. С первыми лучами солнца Меркуцио отпускало, он нежно целовал Ромео и уходил в самое сердце города, где кипела жизнь, где торговались на базарной площади люди, где их мерные разговоры заполняли пустоту в голове, вытесняя шепот обратно в глубины души.  
Меркуцио пробрался в сад Монтекки, по старому, рассохшемуся платану взобрался на балкон Ромео, неслышно вошел в комнату и упал на колени у изголовья постели. Погладил разметавшиеся волосы лучшего друга, принялся баюкать расслабленную, горячую ладонь в своих, прижал к губам. У Меркуцио к Ромео большой счет, но они сочтутся, будет время!  
Мерное дыхание Ромео уняло озноб, дрогнувшие ресницы освободили сведенные судорогой мышцы лица. Меркуцио пристроил голову на самом краешке кровати и заснул без снов, спокойно, безмятежно.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?! – свистящий, полный животного ужаса шепот вырвал его из теплого небытия, обрушился на плечи тяжелой памятью, липкой, горькой виной, которую не искупить, не вытравить.  
Меркуцио шарахнулся, повалился на спину, испуганно уставился на Бенволио. Тот, бледный, будто в один миг постаревший, сжимал кулаки. Он готов был кинуться на друга, вцепиться мертвой хваткой, выволочь на балкон и сбросить вниз. Меркуцио его не винил, но злость, чужая, ядовитая, растеклась по языку. Чужие мысли, облекшись в слова, зазвучали, отравляя мирный утренний час.  
– Бенво-олио, мальчик-кролик. Двух я придушил, тебя оставил напоследок. Смелый мальчик, который очень боится потерять своего брата. Нет! Ромео, нет! Не Ромео. Нельзя Ромео…  
Меркуцио, зажав голову ладонями, сжался в комок на полу. Не Ромео, нельзя Ромео. Не Ромео, так не Ромео, как скажешь, Меркуцио. Ты ведь знаешь, кто мне нужен. Нет! Не его! Нельзя его! Никого нельзя, убирайся! Я, я один здесь. Я не трону Ромео, я не трону… Так – не трону…  
Горячие, жадные губы, сильные руки сжимают кисти, до боли, до паники – раздавит. Но в глазах, за тонкой пеленой страсти, неверие, непонимание: почему? почему с ним? почему хорошо?..  
Развеялось. Меркуцио открыл глаза. Бенволио смотрел не моргая, закрывая собой постель.  
– Ты хороший друг, Бенволио.  
– А ты порядочный придурок.  
Но руку протянул, помог подняться. Отвернулся, щадя гордость. Потряс Ромео за плечо:  
– Вставай, Меркуцио ждет не дождется. Нет, это совершенно точно Меркуцио, а не красотка Розалина или кто там еще.  
Ромео, сонно улыбаясь, что-то говорил, Бенволио подавал ему одежду. А Меркуцио глядел в пол и вспоминал.

***

Они шли по набережной вдоль Адидже, как всегда вместе. Меркуцио прислушивался к себе, Бенволио присматривался к Меркуцио. Ромео… просто шел вперед, ведомый идеями о прекрасном.  
Иногда Меркуцио казалось, что Ромео в Вероне быть не должно. Особенно когда тот начинал говорить о своих мечтах, о далеком, неземном. Видения, посещавшие его, больше походили на полотна художников, чем на мысли обычного человека. Хотя обычным Ромео и не был. Нет, он так же смеялся, так же усаживал красоток себе на колени, как и любой другой юноша его возраста. Он выглядел совершенно обычным, но кто-кто, а Меркуцио знал, как обманчивы образы, что видят глаза. Ромео был не более обычным, чем сам Меркуцио – нормальным. Им обоим не место в Вероне. Эта мысль частенько грызла изнутри, разливалась гноем, жгла, жгла каленым железом: заклеймить и выгнать за городские ворота, в темноту, в пустоту. Если не среди людей, то и не существует их. А наедине с Ромео Меркуцио бы никогда в темноте не остался.  
Меркуцио нежно взглянул на Ромео: пусть лучше сам свернет себе шею, продираясь сквозь дреколье простого человеческого бытия, грязного, подлого, низкого, чем упадет, сраженный ударом того, кого называет другом.  
– Смотрите, Тибальт! – вдруг воскликнул Ромео.  
Меркуцио дернулся, будто от удара, задохнулся, принялся хватать ртом воздух, на что друзья весело рассмеялись, и в упор уставились на замершего в нескольких метрах от них Тибальта. Тот, против обыкновения, был один и предпочел бы пройти мимо, но задорный смех Ромео и Бенволио привлек его внимание.  
Меркуцио опустил глаза, едва удержался, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в губу. Думай, дурья твоя башка! Тяжелый взгляд Тибальта впился в него проклятиями, волной горькой ненависти, острой обидой. Не случись вчерашней ночи, Меркуцио бы сам полез в драку, но теперь ему одна только мысль показалась смешной. Сам виноват, сам. Сам решил, сам ошибся, сам и отвечай, не перед Тибальтом, не перед друзьями, а перед собой и кем-то, очень похожим на отца Лоренцо, кто укоризненно качал головой из расписанного фресками слепого окна дома заезжего епископа.  
Он выпрямился, окинул набережную скучающим взглядом, потом, в упор уставившись на Тибальта, ровно произнес:  
– Идемте, друзья мои. Я вам расскажу, почему лавочник Гильермо ото всех прячет свое домашнее вино, а мне никогда не отказывает. Жара совсем допекла.  
Ромео и Бенволио недоуменно переглянулись, покосились на Тибальта и поспешили за Меркуцио. Наверное, поверили, что жара помутила его рассудок. Впрочем, оба были в душе рады, что драки не случилось. 

***

Тибальт проснулся в прескверном расположении духа. Тело предало понятия о благости и достоинстве и было легкое и полное сил. В голове же медленно расцветала боль: вот-вот грянет буря, вот-вот его позор станет достоянием всей Вероны, его забросают камнями, закидают насмешками, проклянут. А Монтекки и Меркуцио довольно посмеются.  
Не то чтобы Тибальт не был привычен к позору и презрению, но в этот раз будет куда больнее оттого, что сам вины за собой он не видел. Он честно заплатил Меркуцио за молчание, но снова оказался должен. И его ли вина, что новый долг почти его не тяготил?  
Меркуцио был хорош. Все слухи, что ползли по кабакам и притонам и которым и верить-то было смешно, рассыпались в памяти шелухой. Меркуцио оказался другим, живым, настоящим. Его можно было сжать до болезненно закушенной губы, до синяков на запястьях, до хриплого, сбившегося дыхания, не опасаясь, не останавливаясь, не думая. Правильно, больно, искренне. Если искренне, Тибальт знал, всегда больно.  
За завтраком он украдкой поглядывал на Джульетту. Запоминал поворот хрупкой шеи, тяжелый локон, упавший на плечо, узкую ладонь, потянувшуюся к бокалу с водой. Потом решился – в последний раз, – поднял глаза, обласкал взглядом высокий лоб, тонкий нос, светящиеся нежностью и любовью к жизни глаза, смеющийся, упрямый рот. Ангел Господень, запертый в смертное, тело.  
– Джульетта, дитя мое, – заговорил дядюшка, едва закончив с едой. – Ко мне приходил граф Парис, по дальней линии, как ты знаешь, Скалигер. Он просил твоей руки.  
– Я знаю, отец, – из нежного ангела Джульетта превратилась в ледяную статую.  
Тибальт сжал под столом кулак: однажды, если потребуется, если она или тетушка попросят, он вырвет Джульетту из земных ловушек, украдет, увезет, спрячет. Разве Парис сравнится с ней? Сможет ли когда-нибудь приблизиться к ней, понять, осознать ее? Нет, он заявит на нее права, швырнет на землю, измажет в пыли и грязи, поставит рядом с другими, земными женщинами. Убьет ее душу.  
Если понадобится, Тибальт убьет Париса. Убьет любого, кто посмеет коснуться Джульетты.  
Тибальт вышел из-за стола, поклонился и, все еще грезя о кровавой мести, спустился в сад. Кот тут же потерся о ноги, прошипел, что идти надо в порт, Тибальт вспомнил: встречать груз из Генуи.  
На набережной им встретился Меркуцио. С ним, конечно же, шли Ромео и Бенволио Монтекки, редко когда они оставляли племянника герцога в покое. Все трое хохотали… Нет, заходились от смеха Ромео и Бенволио. Тибальт впился взглядом в Меркуцио, шлюху, мразь, предателя, не умеющего держать язык за зубами, подобрался, готовый к драке, а тот рассеянно обернулся к друзьям и заговорил о другом, о чем-то глупом, обыденном, и ушел, будто тотчас же забыл о Тибальте Капулетти. А может, и правда, забыл. По слухам, Меркуцио никогда ни с кем не спал дважды, будь то друг или враг, или случайный прохожий.  
К вечеру, когда Тибальту надоело ждать скандала и захотелось набить Меркуцио морду за попорченные нервы, заявился Кот. Лениво потерся о хозяйскую руку, рассказал о драке между часовыми, конюхами Монтекки и Капулетти и, насмешливо фыркнув, добавил, что если хозяин хочет снова потрахаться, то Меркуцио Скалигер как раз стоит у калитки и ждет.  
Тибальт сплюнул, замахнулся. Прошелся по комнате под пытливым, ленивым взглядом. Тихо ругнулся и, вытолкав Кота взашей, вышел из комнаты. 

***

Меркуцио сидел на заборе и ел зеленый виноград. Кривился, плевался, но раз за разом тянулся к витым стеблям, обрывал ягоды, закидывал по одной в рот, а потом тщательно слизывал с пальцев горький сок.  
Слуга Тибальта, тот самый, которого Меркуцио про себя назвал Котом, оглядел его подозрительно, но позвать хозяина согласился. Зачем? Да чтобы сказать, что ничего Тибальт за молчание не должен. Что у Меркуцио свое, особое, понятие о чести имеется. Что он забудет, а если и нет, то память эта с ним умрет.  
Тибальт явился, злой, настороженный. Сдернул Меркуцио в сад за ногу, выбил из руки виноградину, схватил за волосы.  
– Зачем пришел? Снова за молчание попросишь тебя выебать?  
– Вообще-то, – протянул Меркуцио и извернулся, заглянул Тибальту в лицо, – чтобы сказать, что ты мне ничего не должен. Но раз ты сам теперь предлагаешь…  
Он ждал проклятия, затрещины, уж хотя бы того, что Тибальт оттолкнет, освободит его, но тот рвано вдохнул, как-то обреченно повел плечом…  
– Так бы и сказал, – криво усмехнулся Меркуцио, погладил сжимающие волосы пальцы, осторожно высвободился, – что тебе…  
«Со мной понравилось», «Хочется еще», «Хочется меня»? Тибальт, кажется, понял. Вцепился в плечо, отпихнул к стене, в заросли винограда, навалился, навис, хрипло дыша. Меркуцио смотрел на него – и видел, знал, предугадывал, что будет, как будет. Снова. И подставляя губы под жесткий, яростный поцелуй, встревожено думал, где ошибся.  
Не забылось, он насмешливо кивал разбегающимся горничным, пока Тибальт тащил его за собой по лестнице. Врезалось в память шершавым покрывалом, впечаталось в тело синяками, царапинами, билось, билось до предела, до короткого забытья.  
Всего день прошел, а изголодались друг по другу, срывали одежду, целовались; горели щеки, горела кожа под губами, горело в животе и в паху. А они – глаза в глаза, без слов, без стонов. Только смеялись отрывисто, колко, будто из груди смех вырывали.  
Меркуцио толкнул Тибальта на кресло, прыгнул на колени, оседлал бедра. Тибальт с силой сжал бока, рывком усадил, сам криком захлебнулся, когда Меркуцио до крови ему плечо прокусил. И замерли, будто в тишину упали.  
Меркуцио головой тряхнул, засмеялся, изогнулся, припал к шее Тибальта, прошелся языком до самого уха. Затем снова, и снова. В глаза заглянул – и обмер. Не было в них страсти, не было желания, ненависти, злости. Ничего не было, только неверие: это мне? это для меня?.. Меркуцио содрогнулся от нежности: поверил, его враг единственный поверил, понял, позволил… все. Медленно коснулся твердых губ, медленно вылизал верхнюю, нижнюю, коснулся языком зубов. Сжался, задвигался. Тибальт вздрогнул, рывком вдруг поднялся, не отпустил, добрался до кровати и, уложив на спину, накрыл собой.

На этот раз тропинка привела его к самой кромке воды. Меркуцио хотел было напиться, помнил, какая вкусная, освежающая в ручейке вода. Но на том берегу, плотно укутанном сенью низких веток, кто-то захохотал. Вороньим криком ответило эхо, Меркуцио отшатнулся, вгляделся в тень, впился взглядом в горящие безумием глаза.  
– Ты!..  
– Я.  
– Я думал, ты сдох! Еще тогда, в детстве. Я надеялся, что ты сдох, сгнил, пошел червям на корм!  
– Ты знал, что я жив. Всегда знал. С чего же мне умирать? Я поселился здесь, в тени, обосновался прочно, уж поверь. Теперь тебе от меня никуда не спрятаться.  
– Кончаю от счастья, – буркнул Меркуцио. – И что тебе надо?  
– Да то же, что и раньше: твое тело.  
– Только тронь!  
– Трону, ты не волнуйся. Ты сам открыл мне путь. И я шаг за шагом буду идти к тебе.  
Из тени проступил некто. Был он такого же сложения, что и Меркуцио, и волосы у него такие же были, и черты лица, но в глазах его плясало безумное пламя, голодное до плоти, до греха. Шаг, еще шаг к воде – Меркуцио видел на том берегу себя, смотрел, вглядывался, а сам обмирал от страха, прятал глубже, дальше, туда, где еще теплилось светлое, чистое, сокровенное, память о Ромео и Тибальте, о двух несчастных, на кого Темный обратил свой взор.  
У кромки воды он замер. Меркуцио знал, через ручей, чистый, быстрый, как его безгрешное детство, Темному не перебраться.  
– Вот сколько я прошел оттуда, из мрака. А скоро ты сам построишь мне мост. По камню, по камню, Меркуцио. Сам!  
– В твоих грязных и пошлых снах! – Меркуцио сплюнул.  
– В грязных и пошлых, – Темный хрипло рассмеялся. – Именно так. Ты пустил меня к Бенволио, к твоему другу, которого ненавидишь из-за Ромео. Гляди!  
С грохотом упал на берег тяжелый грязный валун. Темный вспрыгнул на него. А у Меркуцио отнялась левая рука. Вдруг она взвилась вверх, пальцы судорожно скрючились, заскребли по воздуху.  
– Этой рукой я могу взять нож и всадить его кому-нибудь в сердце. Бенволио? Нет? Может, Ромео? Или… Кого ты там прячешь?  
Меркуцио забился, закрыл глаза свободной, послушной ему рукой, чтобы Темный не увидел, не узнал, и завыл.

– Ты что? – Тибальт приподнялся на локте и похлопал Меркуцио о щеке. Тот вскинулся, вскрикнул, вцепился в руку, живой, сам, снова хозяин своего тела.  
– Ничего… вспомнил. Посол у дяди, а я забыл.  
Подхватился, бросился одеваться. От озноба по телу пошла испарина. Холод могильный. Заигрался, отдался чувствам, а он только и ждал. Проклятье! Бежать из постели, бежать от непонимающего взгляда, бежать, пока не поздно.  
– Мне пора, красавчик! Спи сладко! 

Страх гнал его по улицам Вероны, хлестал по икрам, стегал по спине, душил, обвившись вокруг шеи. Страх едкий, болючий, всеобъемлющий. За себя, за него, за Ромео с Бенволио тоже. Меркуцио бежал еще и от мыслей, от понимания, в портовый кабак бежал, чтобы забыться, стереть воспоминания о жестких пальцах, о жадных губах, о том, как глаза в глаза… Забыть, забыться, вытравить из души, отнять у тела память.  
Пятеро пьяных матросов, насквозь пропахшие солью, потом и ромом, за ночь выбили из Меркуцио не только память о Тибальте, но и все мысли вообще. Он очнулся на полу в съемной комнатке при кабаке, голый, разбитый. Саднило горло, ныли руки, ноги были тяжелые, неловкие. Вообще все, что было ниже пояса, казалось чужим, растоптанным, развороченным. Зато в голове было пусто и тихо, да в душе – пепелище. Все, что пылало вчера, изжило себя, осело прахом, вылилось непрошенными слезами, выплеснулось c криками. Меркуцио даже почудилось, будто и самого Темного смело морским прибоем, неистовством и жадностью ночной бури. А даже если и нет, то вряд ли тот посмеет высунуться, пока слишком ярки и ощутимы новые воспоминания.  
Меркуцио кое-как оделся, пошатываясь спустился с лестницы в пустой зал, вывалился за дверь на просыпающиеся улочки Вероны. Добрел до дому, дополз до постели и отрубился. 

***

Тибальт проснулся отдохнувшим и бодрым. Размышлять над тем, каким ветром задуло в голову Меркуцио очередную глупую мысль, он не стал, отмахнулся. Позже поймает Меркуцио где-нибудь в городе и вытрясет из него правду, а до того беспокоиться незачем.  
Тибальт кликнул Кота и отправился в порт с новым поручением от дядюшки. К полудню он, уставший, мучимый жаждой и ломким звоном в голове, зашел в портовый кабак, кивнул Коту, чтобы приказал подать вина, и уселся за самый дальний, скрытый в полутени колченогий стол. Закрыл глаза, попытался мысленно прогнать боль, ругнулся: солнце который день палило нещадно, а до поместья Капулетти добираться добрых полчаса. И еще, найти придурка Меркуцио, вызнать, выбить правду, чтобы не было между ними загадок, чтобы между ними было все ясно, просто, а не как обычно у людей. Нет, отношения, построенные на лжи, недомолвках, подозрениях Тибальту виделись гнойной раной. Воспаляются, болят, отравляют тело; приносят слабость, беззащитность, трясут лихорадкой руки, прошивают ознобом.  
Тибальт видел, как мучается тетушка, искусно закрывая глаза на тех, кто греет постель ее досточтимого супруга. Видел ее слезы – по вечерам, украдкой, когда она расчесывала тяжелым костяным гребнем волосы, а Тибальт мял в руках оборку ночного чепца и до крови кусал губы. Им обоим не позволено говорить вне очереди, им обоим нужно помнить свое место, поэтому Тибальт с поклоном отдавал чепец и уходил, поэтому тетушка никогда не навещала его после приступов. Бунтарей в собственном доме сеньор Капулетти терпеть не стал бы.  
Тибальт принимал только отношения прозрачные, построенные на честном обмене: например, шлюхи и господа, их посещающие. Слуги и хозяева тоже. Он поискал глазами Кота, тот вился вокруг трактирщика. Монтекки и Капулетти... Ненависть – чувство понятное, простое и сильное. Плату за молчание он тоже, пусть и преодолевая желание врезать, считал честным требованием.  
Было ли название их с Меркуцио странным ночам, Тибальт не знал, но только в эти несколько часов имена и маски не значили ничего, не было прошлого, не было и будущего, не было вопросов и загадок.  
Вино подала тонкая, бледная, чахоточного вида девушка. Она прятала правую щеку, отворачивалась, вздрагивала от громкого хохота моряков. Тибальт кивком показал ей, чтобы села рядом на лавку, неловко обхватил тонкий стан и шепнул на ухо:  
– Посидишь рядом, они не тронут, пока я здесь.  
Кот потянулся через стол, схватил хозяйский стакан и отхлебнул вина, довольно сощурившись. Тибальт шикнул на него, но тут же рукой махнул.  
– Господин желает, чтобы я его поцеловала? – пряча глаза, тихо спросила девушка.  
Тибальт скривился, мотнул головой, приказал обнять и сидеть молча. А за соседним столом кто-то зычно вещал:  
– Я такого сраму отродясь не встречал, даже в Абиссинии. А уж я-то ходил по морям!  
– А что было? – хором спросили любопытные.  
– Так вчера по ночи какой-то из этих, из ночных, пятерых матросов ублажал, прям здесь, в зале. А как до сраму дошли, так наверх, в комнату, и попросились. Все впятером, разом, с ним вместе. Уж я вам скажу, я такого не видал. Эк он им и ртом, и руками, и стонал. Такое выделывал - абиссинские шлюхи позавидуют.  
– Врешь! Один на пятерых?  
– Не врет, и я слыхал. И не из ночных он был, а из благородных. Мой сын его знает.  
Тибальт с силой сжал запястье прижавшейся к нему подавальщицы, та закусила губу, всхлипнула, но вырываться не пробовала. Кот скользнул к ним, оттер девушку, вынул из кошеля, закрепленного на поясе хозяина, монетку, сунул в дрожащую ладонь, кивнул, чтобы шла. Подал хозяину вина, поднес к самым губам, затем обхватил за плечи и рывком поднял на ноги.  
Тибальт вздрогнул, огляделся. В ушах свистел, выл морской прибой, лоб горел, от боли, резкой, внезапно нахлынувшей волной, вело. Он точно знал, он чувствовал, почти представлял гибкое, влажное тело, зажатое между пятерых – пятерых! – других, грубых, потных, исчерченных шрамами и татуировками. «…и ртом, и руками, и стонал…» – билось в такт ударам сердца в висках. «Убью!» – срывалось с губ, пока шел к двери. «За что?..» – а это из самой глубины, из теплого, тугого клубка воспоминаний выскальзывали вспышками горячечные поцелуи и приглушенные вздохи, которые Тибальт и был бы рад забыть, выкинуть на холодный ветер с Адидже, да только засели они слишком глубоко, впились в плоть, проросли, пустили корни в самую душу.  
«Убью!»  
Меркуцио ему попался почти сразу. Стоял посреди ярмарочной площади и ел яблоко. Увидел, впился глазами, замер. Тибальт подошел, нарочито медленно, пропустив оскалившегося Кота вперед.  
– Надо же, а я думал, ночные в полдень спят, силы берегут, – потянул он, глядя на надкушенное яблоко в руке Меркуцио.  
Рука сжалась, сам Меркуцио облизнул губы и горделиво выпрямился.  
– Ревнуешь? Так я тебе ничего не обещал. Ну, ночь, ну вторая.  
– Шлюха... – прошипел Тибальт, изо всех сил сдерживая желание накинуться, швырнуть о землю, врезать сапогом в челюсть, чтобы не смел говорить так просто, насмешливо, будто понял то, о чем сам Тибальт думать себе запретил. – С пятерыми матросами, да?  
Вот теперь Меркуцио дернулся, вздрогнул, взмахнул руками, словно хотел обнять себя за плечи.  
– Следишь ты за мной, что ли? Неужели сиятельнейший Тибальт настолько печется о своем добром имени, что даже упоминание пятерых храбрых моряков, разделивших со мной…  
Тибальт ударил без замаха, коротко, но собрав всю ярость, всю обиду. Где-то рядом одобрительно зашипел Кот. Меркуцио глядел с земли, снизу вверх, и губы его подрагивали, будто он хотел рассмеяться. Захохотать, всей площади, всему городу рассказать, за что мстит ему племянник сеньоры Капулетти. Тибальт ударил ногой по ребрам, зло сплюнул на заскребшую пыльную землю ладонь. Процедил:  
– Мразь. Увижу еще раз – разорву. Беги от меня. Прячься от меня, Меркуцио!  
И отвернулся.  
Меркуцио смотрел, как Тибальт спокойно идет прочь. Смог бы он сам так спокойно, с такой уверенностью в своей правоте послать того же Тибальта, сложись все наоборот?  
Впрочем, Тибальт увидел только то, что хотел видеть: шлюха веронская, дорогая… А нет, с пятью-то матросами! Дешевая шлюха, которой повезло забраться в постель к сеньору Тибальту Капулетти.  
Меркуцио показалось, что где-то глубоко, под саднящими ребрами захохотал Темный. «Гляди, еще один камень! Как я и обещал: грязные и пошлые грешки приведут меня к тебе…» Меркуцио захлебнулся криком, подхватился, согнулся, закашлялся кровью. Отдышался и побежал. Прочь от любопытных глаз, прочь от отпечатков сапог Тибальта, прочь от зловещего шепота в голове.

***

– Меркуцио, дружище! Это кто тебя так отделал?  
– Да так, подрался, – Меркуцио махнул рукой и тут же сбился с дыхания от боли в ребрах.  
– Когда ж ты успел? – допытывался Ромео и успокаивающе гладил друга по плечу. – Нас надо было позвать!  
– Мы думали, ты на свидание убежал, – кивнул Бенволио. – Ты весь светился, когда уходил вчера вечером. Неужто у кого-то обнаружились строгие родственники?  
Меркуцио усмехнулся: за те часы, что он бродил по улицам Вероны, то и дело оседая на пыльные ступени домов и лавок, чтобы отдышаться, он успел передумать многое о Тибальте и их странных отношениях. Вот он помог врагу и обрел любовника, к которому впервые в жизни захотелось возвращаться. Тибальт принял помощь врага, разделил с врагом постель… Меркуцио долго не мог уразуметь, с чего вдруг Тибальта так эти матросы взбесили. Мало ли у Меркуцио интересов в ночном городе! Все, что мог придумать, перебрал: презрение, ревность, зависть даже. Потом только понял. Тибальта, видно оскорбило, что Меркуцио к матросам сразу от него побежал, что мало ему было. Ведь о Темном и его зловещих обещаниях Тибальт не знал.  
Обиду Меркуцио держать не стал. Только плечами пожал да холодную пузатую бутыль к глазу приложил.  
– А что, Ромео, мой нежный друг, ты уже знаешь, с кем проведешь эту ночь?  
– Иди ты! – рассмеялся тот и вывернулся из объятий Меркуцио. – Эту ночь я, как велит отец Лоренцо, проведу в своей постели.  
– За чтением молитв? – уточнил Бенволио, с улыбкой глядя на Ромео.  
Меркуцио тоже улыбнулся, но от Бенволио на шаг отступил. Снова заговорил легко, будто не стоял на самом краю бесконечной черной бездны.  
– Я кротко смею надеяться, что ты позволишь мне этой ночью молиться вместе с тобой…  
– Еще чего! – вскинулся Бенволио, но Ромео удивленно его перебил:  
– Меркуцио, что я слышу! Ты решил эту ночь провести в благости и смирении?  
– Именно так.  
– Ну что ж, тогда предлагаю вам запастись лучшим вином, что подают в трактире у Паоло, и ждать в саду возле моего окна.  
– Серенаду тебе спеть? – Бенволио широко улыбнулся.  
Меркуцио рассмеялся тоже, но липкий пот пополз по спине: Бенволио знал. И это даже хорошо, что он ни за что не оставит Ромео. Втроем они встретят рассвет, а там, глядишь, новый день принесет надежду на спасение.


	3. Часть 3

***  
День измотал Бенволио, изъел и измучил. Ещё один бесконечно тягучий, палящий, пыльный, злой день Вероны. Сил в Ромео хватило бы на двоих, а Бенволио был один... На троих, а то и на четверых.  
Бенволио задремал прямо в саду Монтекки, в подступающих сумерках, в спокойной тени каменной беседки. Заснул, забылся, а вокруг него обвивалась смертоносной змеей ночь Вероны.   
Спалось ему спокойно, как в детстве, как давно уже не спалось. Сад дышал прохладой, прятал ото всех, нашептывал что-то глупое, игривое, взбирался вьюнком по ноге, невинно, будто невзначай. Ночной ветер холодил, пробирался под сорочку, прижимался к коже... Бенволио беспокойно вздохнул во сне и открыл глаза.  
Над ним склонился Меркуцио: странный, другой, будто не в себе, будто прокравшийся в спокойный летний сон. В полумраке его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а губы, алые от вина, но словно от жара, шептали что-то ласковое, невесомое, как речи ночного ветра, но тревожащее, пугающее.  
Меркуцио несколько мгновений искал что-то в чертах лица Бенволио, а потом прижался губами к виску, смял тонкое полотно рубахи, скользнул ладонью к паху. Бенволио всхлипнул, сдерживая крик, и окончательно проснулся.  
Они боролись молча в темноте сада, катались по траве, топтали, калечили цветы, вырвали нежный вьюнок, случайно, на излете зацепив своей – чужой страстью и безумием. Бенволио врезался локтем в твердый бок беседки и прокусил губу, чтобы не взвыть от боли. Чтобы не разбудить, чтобы никто не узнал, не услышал.   
Бенволио оттолкнул Меркуцио, отбросил от себя, а тот все вился, вился вокруг, будто тот самый вьюнок, прижимался всем телом, хотел врасти, въесться, опутать, не позволить, не пустить. Губы к губам, и Бенволио казалось, что в сумерках разлетались над ними искры. Но из глаз текли почему-то слезы злые, горькие. Ночь баюкала их в седых объятиях, дом спал, город предавался разврату. И лишь в саду кричала, билась чья-то душа.   
Наконец Бенволио смог отшвырнуть от себя Меркуцио. Тот смотрел дико, стоя на четвереньках, как готовый к прыжку зверь и молча облизывал губы. Всё так же блестели глаза, лихорадочно, болезненно, страшно.  
– Убирайся! К чёрту, к Богу, убирайся отсюда! Куда хочешь, уходи! – хрипел Бенволио; голос осип, да и кричать нельзя было, а если бы и кричал, никого в саду он бы не дозвался. Наутро садовник будет сетовать на двух подравшихся котов, двух мерзавцев, испортивших прекрасный цветник сеньоры Монтекки.  
Меркуцио поднялся на ноги. Провел рукой по всклокоченным волосам и ушёл не оглядываясь, растворился в ночной тьме. Там, на улицах Вероны, в каждом закоулке его кто-то ждал, кто-то хотел... Чего только хотел он сам? Чего?!   
Бенволио прижался спиной к холодному камню беседки, закинул голову куда-то в бархатное темное небо. Соль ела разбитые губы, разъедала сердце. Он вытер лицо подолом рубахи. Соль и кровь. Соль, кровь и боль. Молитва упала в средоточие звезд: пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, пусть будет кровь, и эта соль, пусть болит, ноет. Но ничего больше. Ничего, что хочет он.   
Ещё одну ночь пережил. Таких ночей в году было немного, но всё больше. Каждая разрывала Бенволио сердце. Он ненавидел Меркуцио за эти ночи, ненавидел его взгляд, полный боли, мольбы и безумства. Взгляд, от которого Бенволио тоже лишался рассудка.   
Он знал, что однажды Меркуцио победит. Что однажды добьётся, дорвется, и тогда Бенволио тоже сойдёт с ума. Иногда ему это снилось, и он бежал в церковь, падал на колени перед алтарем, перед мраморной Пречистой Девой и шептал, плакал, молил о пощаде. Отец Лоренцо слушал, но молчал.   
Молил, молился истово, чтобы не было больше этих снов, чтобы никогда больше не видеть, как Меркуцио стоит перед ним на коленях, жадно сжимая бедра, как он сам, закусив тонкую батистовую ткань, чтобы не стонать, вцепляется в эти светлые волосы – так же, как это делали другие. В этих снах не было места страху, запретам, сомнениям… свету и любви – всему, чему учил отец Лоренцо. В них царствовало одно только желание. А после них оставалась только боль.  
Бенволио знал, что однажды это случится, что однажды его сны станут явью. Потому что Меркуцио не просто был болен – он заражал своим безумием. Он нес в себе его семена и щедро рассевал их по городу, чтобы прорастить в ком-то. Однажды... Но пусть лучше он, чем Ромео. Кто угодно другой, но не Ромео.  
Бенволио ненавидел Меркуцио за то, что все равно любил его неправильно, не так, как нужно было. И знал, что другой любви Меркуцио не приемлет.  
– Бенволио!  
Марево кошмара рассеялось, пропал и ласковый, успокаивающий свет. Бенволио лежал на каменном полу в беседке, укутанный в легкий лунный саван. Над ним склонилась черная тень. Меркуцио потряс его за плечо и тут же отдернул руку, будто обжегся. Шагнул назад, привалился к резной колонне, подставив лицо бледным прохладным лучам. Луна посеребрила его волосы, состарила лицо, погладила по осунувшейся щеке. Бенволио подумалось, что Меркуцио и не человек вовсе, а вместилище для горького, голодного, черного безумия. Вечная, древняя поломанная кукла королевы Маб.  
Бенволио поднялся, поежился, отошел вглубь беседки. В тень. Меркуцио улыбнулся, криво, ломано.   
– Я принес вино, – негромко сказал он. – То самое, что Ромео любит.   
– Не смей о Ромео… Не смей!  
– Боишься за него? Правильно, он хороший. Его защищать надо. Помнишь, как в детстве?   
– Ты ему угрожаешь?  
Бенволио зарычал, заскулил из темноты. Страшно слышать, что Ромео грозит беда. Страшно, потому что никто другой не защитит. Никто другой не знает… Нет, герцог, конечно, знал. Герцог взял с Бенволио слово, что тот сохранит тайну, что будет следить, замечать, запоминать. И при малейшем, самом неприметном намеке прибежит, расскажет, убережет. Днем или ночью, так или иначе. А Бенволио прятался в сыром нутре беседки от глаз королевы Маб, от тонких серебряных нитей, которые вели Меркуцио, держали на земле.   
– Вот и я! – громкий шепот Ромео развеял наваждение.   
Ночь снова стала спокойной и ясной, лунный свет мерцал в воздухе, падал на волосы, плечи, бутыли с вином, словно пыльца с крылышек фей. Ромео принес тепло. И для Бенволио, и для Меркуцио.

***  
Утро принесло шум в голове и блаженную пустоту в мыслях. Снов не снилось, горячая ладонь Ромео чуть подрагивала у Меркуцио на бедре. Глаз все еще болел, ребра ныли, Бенволио, вцепившись в рубашку Ромео, и во сне хмурился и вздрагивал.   
Они заснули на рассвете, переполненные вином и звездами. Вот в такую ночь Меркуцио предпочел бы умереть, если бы не хотел жить так сильно. Если бы не рвался из тени, не путался в лунных лучах, не обжигался солнечным светом. Он хотел жить вечно.   
Когда-то он предложил Ромео и Бенволио сбежать от нянек к королеве Маб, получить прозрачные крылышки и до скончания вечности плясать в ее свите. Ромео сразу согласился, а Бенволио перепугался, стал уговаривать, грозить, что все расскажет сеньоре Монтекки. Наконец, выдохшись, напомнил Ромео про кроликов, де не примет королева их в свою свиту… На следующий день кроликов у Ромео не стало, а Меркуцио все не мог отделаться от ощущения теплого, хрупкого, но отчаянно, изо всех сил бьющегося тельца в руках. Кролики хотели жить, Меркуцио хотел увести Ромео к феям. Позже отец Лоренцо объяснил Меркуцио, что нет никакой королевы Маб, зато в теле Меркуцио спрятался демон. Это он хотел погубить Ромео, это он передушил кроликов. И он однажды столкнет Меркуцио в бездну, если тот позволит тьме коснуться его, пометить его.   
Отцу Лоренцо удалось изгнать Темного на долгие годы. Но вот королева Маб снова милостиво предложила Меркуцио место в своей свите. Место для него и для Тибальта. Меркуцио теперь знал, что крылья она дает в обмен на душу, но пока его душа не принадлежит ему одному, королевский волшебный кортеж будет прятаться по долинам, изредка позванивая бубенцами.   
Меркуцио рассмеялся, представив, что ответил бы Тибальт на предложение сбежать в страну фей. С этим надо по-другому: за руку отвести, а еще лучше глаза завязать, чтобы дороги не запомнил.  
Меркуцио охнул, схватился за помятый бок, дрогнула ладонь Ромео, сжала бедро, возвращая в настоящее, в прохладное росистое утро. Зачем? Вопрос настиг ударом сапога по ребрам, знакомым уже ударом. Королева Маб подмигнула и растаяла в солнечных лучах.  
Гордость подняла голову, зашипела, забилась в приступе: забыть о Тибальте Капулетти, как он уже, наверное, забыл о «шлюхе Меркуцио». Красавчик Серджио сменится в полночь. Да и мало ли охочих весело провести ночь?!  
Меркуцио осторожно накрыл ладонь Ромео своей, сжал, невесомо, ласково. Поднялся, потянулся, проглотив с горькой слюной болезненный стон, и зашагал прочь из сада. Эту ночь он пережил.

***  
Тибальт метался по постели, судорожно дышал, прятал в ладонях лицо, проклиная солнечное утро. Во внутреннем дворе точили ножи, и разрывающая, слепящая боль наполнилась визгом металла. Спустя вечность визг смолк. Боль звонко захохотала голосом Джульетты – Тибальт вымученно улыбнулся: такую боль он выдержит, – и тут же стало тихо. Кто-то закрыл окно и задернул шторы. Кто-то поднес к его губам флакон с лекарством.   
Тибальт жадно пил горький отвар. «Из рук врага!..» – придушенно завопила задыхающаяся боль. – «Плевать! – оборвал Тибальт, проваливаясь в вязкий сон. – Он знает… Меркуцио…»  
Сознание вернулось с неловким прикосновением. Кто-то провел холодной ладонью по лбу. «Все равно пришел, дрянь подзаборная…»

***  
Кот нашел его в саду поместья Скалигеров. Меркуцио внимательно слушал, как дядюшка и какой-то важный толстяк из Мантуи обсуждают осеннюю ярмарку. Ремесленный цех не против наладить с Вероной торговлю глиняной посудой на постоянной основе, с рентной выгодой в… Кот взобрался по витой ограде и призывно махнул рукой. Меркуцио похолодел: что, снова? Тибальт вряд ли успел соскучиться, да и не он ли велел Меркуцио бежать?   
Кот снова махнул рукой, нетерпеливо изогнулся, будто спешил, будто поджимало время. Меркуцио кивнул, воровато оглянулся на дядюшку, помялся, поклонился и бросился прочь.   
– Что? Приступ?  
Кот, поморщившись, кивнул, поманил за собой, повел проулками, подворотнями, чтобы быстрее. Меркуцио почти бежал следом. Вдруг Кот вскинулся, отпрянул, схватил Меркуцио за локоть и потянул в сторону, за дом пекаря, в заросли крапивы. Позади Ромео громко читал придуманный ночью сонет.  
– Стой! – Меркуцио словно водой окатило. – Передай своему хозяину, что я – из глубочайшего уважения к нему – прячусь и не смею рисковать собственной задницей и попадаться ему на глаза.   
Кот насмешливо фыркнул и потянул за собой. Меркуцио рванулся, выругался. Замер, будто на раздорожье. Пусть катится Тибальт… «Пусть, пусть! – эхом отозвался Темный. – Он унизил тебя, избил. А ты, как шавка, кинулся к нему по первому зову, даже не его – слуги!»   
– Это Тибальт послал тебя?   
Кот смотрел ожидающе, настороженно, но не отпускал руки. Меркуцио отмахнулся: не первый же у Тибальта приступ, в самом деле! Вот и пусть катится… Кот исподлобья взглянул на него, пожал плечами, оттолкнул и неслышно зашагал прочь. Меркуцио вдохнул-выдохнул и кинулся следом.   
Тибальт спал тяжелым, неспокойным сном, сипло выдыхал, шептал что-то, звал кого-то. Меркуцио опустился на колени у таза с водой, намочил тряпицу, отжал, протер влажный лоб. Он не знал, не понимал, зачем ему это, что это. Ему не было жаль, не было жалко. Было бы с чего! Его ребра бы кто пожалел. Но изводить Тибальта, припоминать ему больше не хочется, не можется. Не здесь, не сейчас, когда он такой полуживой, ненастоящий от боли. Меркуцио возился в воде, менял и менял компрессы – и не понимал.  
Кот наблюдал за ним из кресла, расслабленно, снисходительно, а потом вдруг вскочил, прыгнул к двери и исчез. Меркуцио было все равно, пока рядом Тибальт метался в горячке. Ладони замерзли, холод медленно поднимался к локтям, к плечам, а вместе с ним поднимался в душе и страх. Перед болью, перед смертью. Что если, малодушно думал Меркуцио, Тибальт умрет? Вот сейчас или через несколько минут? Захлебнется болью, сломается. Меркуцио знал, как невыносимо быть беспомощным, слабым, знал и научился всегда и везде вести, звать за собой, соблазнять, диктовать свои правила. Он отдавался тем, кого хотел, был с теми, кто ему нравился, ненавидел тех, кто ненавидел его.   
Он отжимал тряпку и говорил Тибальту:  
– Я забуду, что ты меня шлюхой обозвал, забуду. Потом еще раз обзовешь. Только выживи. Я буду с тобой трахаться или наоборот, исчезну, чтобы ты никогда не увидел меня на улицах Вероны. Не смей сдохнуть, пока я рядом!   
Тибальт затих, убаюканный его шепотом, задышал глубоко, ровно. Меркуцио обессиленно привалился к изголовью кровати, прикрыл глаза. Нельзя ненавидеть того, кому спасаешь жизнь. Дотронулся ледяной ладонью до горячей руки и задохнулся от накатившего чувства, щемящего, всеобъемлющего, заполнившего его всего, да так плотно, что оно едва-едва не вырвалось наружу, разорвав тело в клочья. Словно по скуле к губам, а потом в поцелуй, только без поцелуя, без секса. Просто пальцем провести, пока он спит. Меркуцио открыл глаза, взглянул на усталого, измученного Тибальта и дал неизвестному чувству волю: осторожно кончиками пальцев погладил по голове.  
Некрасивое лицо Тибальта посветлело, разгладились морщины на влажном лбу, изуродованный болезнью глаз больше не било нервным тиком. Меркуцио завороженно смотрел, вбирая в себя умиротворение и тепло, исходившие от Тибальта, запоминая эту улыбку, не смея отдернуть руку, чтобы не нарушить гармонии расслабленного, опустошенного болезнью лица, с которого, по всей видимости, спала броня, и глубинный, не видный глазу свет сумел пробиться наружу. 

***  
Кот с утра смотрел странно, внимательно, выжидающе, почти зло. Тибальт пожимал плечами: все равно не скажет, а о прошлом дне, прошедшем в мареве боли и жара, осталось только одно смутное воспоминание: неловкое, неуверенное прикосновение, чужое, вороватое. Знакомое. С ним закончились мучения и наступила тишина.   
Тибальт срезал в саду едва заалевшую, не распустившуюся розу и забросил на балкон к Джульетте. Кот насмешливо фыркнул, будто хотел сказать, что люди – на удивление бестолковые существа.   
– Тибальт!   
Джульетта, встревоженная, сострадающая, подбежала к нему, взяла за руку, заглянула в глаза. Он коротко поклонился.  
– Я так рада, что сегодня тебе лучше! Если бы я знала! Если бы ты позвал меня, я бы весь день провела с тобой.   
– Знала? О чем?  
– Сегодня после мессы отец Лоренцо рассказал мне, что накануне твой слуга приходил за лекарством. Мне так жаль, что я ничем не могу помочь. Только молитвами.   
Тибальт поцеловал ей руку и рассеянно заверил, что и молитв достаточно. А затем нашел Кота, схватил за загривок, встряхнул несколько раз.  
– Кто вчера был со мной? Кого ты притащил, шкура?  
Кот молчал, только чуть голову пригибал да морщился.   
– Это он? Он, Меркуцио? Какого дьявола эта мразь… – и осекся. Вспомнил, что ни одна живая душа от Скалигера не узнала о приступах, что помог, не посмеялся, не пнул лежачего; вспомнил, как сам сорвался, баюкал растревоженную гордость, проклинал.  
Тибальт понять не мог: зачем он Меркуцио? Теперь – зачем? Ненависть, оскорбления, презрение должны были раз и навсегда оттолкнуть, отвадить. Тибальта бы оттолкнули, проросли бы яростью, злобой; кровь закипела бы от азарта: поймать, добить, забыть. Непонимание стучало в висках, гнало по улицам Вероны, жаждало ответа, ясности. Один вопрос задать, чтобы не мучил больше, не душил неприятной, гложущей виной.   
Меркуцио нашелся на набережной. Смотрел на спокойную воду и водил пальцем по нагретому на солнце каменному парапету. Тибальт сжал его плечо, дернул на себя и замер, не в силах подобрать слов. Только смотрел исподлобья снизу вверх на лиловый синяк в полскулы.  
Меркуцио нахмурился, оглядел его здоровым глазом, привалился боком к парапету. Ждал, наверное, пока Тибальт найдет слова, вспомнит, как это – говорить.  
– Ты приходил ко мне?   
– Да.   
– Идем.  
Меркуцио усмехнулся:  
– Снова пугать слуг? Да они не знают, здороваться со мной или глаза прятать. Нет уж, на этот раз ко мне.   
Тибальт послушно шел на два шага позади, терзал зубами губы, не давая прозвучать хриплому «Зачем?» Нет, что будет у Меркуцио, он догадывался, и тело предательски напрягалось в предвкушении. Но непонимание тугой пружиной свернулось в груди, готовое выпрыгнуть, вырваться, прорваться сквозь наполненную тяжелым предвкушением тишину.   
Меркуцио провел его в дом, в свою комнату, прикрыл неслышно дверь, и Тибальта повело, закружило. Он шагнул к Меркуцио, схватил за плечи (тот склонил голову) и поцеловал жестко, жестоко, до крови, до болезненных низких стонов. Толкнул к стене, рывком распустил завязки штанов, сжал твердый уже член. И подавился привычным «Шлюха!» Отошел, медленно разделся донага. Меркуцио прогнул спину, оглянулся, снова отвернулся к стене и шире расставил ноги.   
Тибальт сжал его плечи, нарочито грубо, чтобы синяки остались, толчком вошел и задвигался резко, быстро. Слушал, как Меркуцио всхлипывает, сбиваясь с дыхания, рычал сквозь зубы: «Зачем? Зачем?!» А у самого живот сводило от злости, не на Меркуцио с его непонятной честностью – на себя: не видит, не видит, не замечает причины, сбивается с хода, поддается течению, захлебывается теплом, страстью. Взаимностью. Пьет ее жадно, давится, отпустить боится, вдруг отберут. Держит крепко, не называя, не признавая.   
Меркуцио вздрогнул всем телом, вжался в стену, отстраняясь, опустился на колени. Тибальт будто очнулся, отпустил, помялся. Накрыл его ладонь своей.   
– Идем на кровать, – глухо проговорил Меркуцио, головы не поднял, в два шага до постели добрался, улегся на живот, приподняв бедра, замер.   
Тибальт подошел неуверенно, несмело. Осторожно обхватил за пояс, толкнулся, снова, снова, вспоминая, как двигался раньше Меркуцио. Провел ладонью по спине, приласкал. Меркуцио выгнулся в ответ на прикосновение, застонал глубоко, довольно. Так же, все еще так же. Тибальт длинно выдохнул – и отпустил себя.   
Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, крепко обнявшись, грея, греясь, медленно приходя в себя. Лохматая макушка Меркуцио упиралась Тибальту в челюсть. В эти несколько минут они не грызлись, не трахались. Они были, они длились. Тибальт прикрыл глаза, запоминая чужую тяжесть, чужое едва ощутимое прикосновение к запястью. Чужое – знакомое прикосновение ко лбу.   
Он резко сел. Меркуцио отшатнулся, быстро пряча улыбку. Смеялся? Издевался? Вдруг, словно понял, о чем думал Тибальт, подался вперед, прижался к губам, плотно, просто. И тугая пружина, распиравшая грудь, мягко распустилась. Нет, Тибальт так и не нашел ответа, так и не придумал, как назвать это, но дышать стало легче. Он оттолкнул Меркуцио, встал с кровати, принялся неспешно одеваться. И ушел, не попрощавшись.   
А ночью ему привиделось:  
День, жаркое марево опустилось на город, окна закрыты, но почему-то распахнута дверь. Длинный золотистый прямоугольник разделил комнату почти пополам. На холодном полу, забранном мраморной мозаикой сидел Меркуцио. Голый. Будто для него это было нормально и давно уже привычно. (Он, наверное, в этой жизни больше времени провёл раздетым, чем одетым.) Правое плечо и скулу, и один лукавый янтарный глаз осветило солнце, но остальной Меркуцио лишь угадывался в мягкой, блаженной тьме. Он сидел, смотрел снизу вверх на Тибальта. Слегка ухмылялся, знакомо, довольно. Тот Меркуцио, которого освещало солнце. С тем, Меркуцио, что прятался в тени, ничего не было понятно. Тибальт сглотнул. Жёсткое полотно неприятно растерло кожу. Хотелось скинуть рубаху, штаны, всё разом скинуть, и не хотелось раздеваться перед Меркуцио. С ним всегда так. Неприятно и приятно одновременно. Ясно и не ясно. Он какой-то неправильный, Меркуцио, но Тибальт никак не мог понять в чём.

***  
На синяки, царапины и засосы Меркуцио никогда не обращал внимания: какая же без них любовь? Его ночи проходили жарко, пьяно, на разрыв, так, чтобы к утру из головы исчезали все, даже самые будничные, нудные мысли, а тело становилось тяжелым, неповоротливым, прочно привязанным к земле. Так можно было не бояться, что прошлое вернется.   
На этот раз плечи ныли нещадно. Меркуцио не сомневался, что на коже проступили багряные отпечатки пальцев Тибальта. Да и тело болело, тянуло, словно после жестокой драки. Зато на душе было легко, а мысли, звонкие и невесомые, вспыхивали падающими звездами. Мысли о том, что Меркуцио совершенно точно не хочет копаться в их с Тибальтом странных отношениях, но многое отдаст за них.   
«Многое, – хрипло рассмеялся Темный, и смех его прозвучал так близко и так отчетливо, будто он стоял всего в шаге, – твое тело, например. Мне отдашь!»  
Меркуцио показал в воздух неприличный жест, но сомнение тонкой ледяной иглой вонзилось в сердце.   
– Зачем тебе Тибальт?   
Темный снова засмеялся, надтреснуто, пугающе:  
– Слабость надо наказывать, уничтожать. Тебе ли не знать, Меркуцио? Я уничтожу Тибальта и отберу твое тело. И слабость исчезнет. Чтобы выжить, нужно стать очень сильным.   
Меркуцио показалось, что его горло обхватили холодные ладони, нежно погладили кадык, сдавили до хрипа, до панического визга. Темный поднялся, выпрямился, открыл глаза. Огляделся, довольно усмехаясь – и отступил.   
«Я все смогу, Меркуцио!..»

А дальше Меркуцио бежал. Бежал и мысленно молил кого угодно, кто слышит, чтобы Тибальт оказался дома. Увидеть, сказать, предупредить! Только бы успеть! Сердце кололо ледяной иглой: зачем напросился, навязался? Сам запутался и Тибальта в паутину заманил. Зачем только? Зачем?! А зачем пришел к нему и сидел всю ночь? Зачем домой привел? Не понять, не угадать, хотя ответ наверняка на самой поверхности лежал.  
Кот встретил Меркуцио у калитки, увитой виноградом. Посмотрел недобро, плавно обошел кругом.   
– Мне Ти… хозяина твоего. Срочно. Важно!  
Тибальт появился через пару минут, рассерженный, растревоженный. Схватил Меркуцио за плечо и потащил за собой. Довел до своей комнаты, впихнул внутрь.  
– Я скоро вернусь, а ты жди.  
– Что случилось-то? Умер кто-то? – Меркуцио придержал дверь, которую Тибальт собирался закрыть, и взглянул в глаза.  
Тибальт замер, будто про себя считал-успокаивался, шумно выдохнул и глаза прикрыл.  
– Парис приехал свататься к Джульетте.   
– Не одобряешь?  
– Нет. Уж лучше бы за тебя выдали, раз в политике дело.   
Меркуцио усмехнулся невесело и хотел было возразить, что не из-за политики дядюшка столько лет племянника пристроить хотел, но взглянул на Тибальта, мрачно кусавшего палец, и сказал другое:  
– Ты хочешь изменять собственной кузине с ее супругом? Я ж говорил, что ты затейник…  
Тибальт врезал кулаком по стене. Меркуцио ухмыльнулся и кротко пообещал:  
– Я дождусь тебя.  
– Когда вернется Кот, скажи, что сеньора его искала.   
– Угу. Тибальт? А откуда у тебя вообще этот Кот взялся?  
Тибальт, открывший рот, чтобы выбранить Меркуцио, замер, нахмурился.  
– Я спас его шкуру от местных «псов» несколько лет назад. Отвел к отцу Лоренцо, тот его выходил и вернул мне. А он решил остаться.  
– А…   
Но Тибальт захлопнул дверь и быстро пошел вглубь дома. Меркуцио, оставшись один, суетно огляделся: в комнате все было ему уже знакомо, кровать и кресло навевали воспоминания, от которых в груди сжимался колючий, царапающий сердце и легкие ком, а Темный начинал едва слышно сыпать проклятьями.  
***  
Кот вошел бесшумно, посмотрел на Меркуцио, фыркнул и, все так же глядя в глаза, забрался в кресло с ногами. Меркуцио передернулся, сжал кулаки. Темный заворчал что-то про чертовых бродяг и начал медленно, неуклюже выбираться из тени, осторожно дотрагиваясь до пальцев рук, облизывая языком губы. Кот вдруг вскинулся, выгнул спину, будто почувствовал, заметил, понял. Он плавно спустился с кресла, скользнул к кровати и по-хозяйски растянулся на покрывале.   
У Меркуцио потемнело в глазах. Забыв о Темном, он кинулся на Кота, схватил за грудки, рванул на себя. С размаху дал кулаком под дых, снова, снова. Перевел дыхание, вслушиваясь в хрипы, с которыми Кот втягивал в себя воздух. Замахнулся, метя в челюсть. Кот прищурился, выкинул вперед руку, защищаясь, оттолкнул Меркуцио, бросился в атаку…

***  
Тибальт возвращался к себе в приподнятом настроении: Париса дядюшка отослал на время, в комнате дожидается придурок Меркуцио, Джульетта, радостная, словно весенняя пташка, подбежала к нему, схватила за руки, улыбнулась ясно, светло, прежде чем чинно прошествовать за сеньорой в гостиную. Впрочем, настроение резко испортилось, стоило ему услышать грохот из-за двери собственной комнаты. Грохот упавшего на пол тела.   
Кот и Меркуцио, сцепившись, словно дикие звери, катались по полу, по обломкам стула, по сползшему покрывалу. Оба шипели, рычали, колотили друг друга, совершенно Тибальта не замечая. Тот вскипел, выругался, схватил чудом уцелевшую вазу со свежими цветами и плеснул водой на свившихся воедино противников. Кот и Меркуцио вздрогнули, оттолкнули друг друга и безумными взглядами впились в Тибальта. Тот сгреб обоих за шкирку, выволок из комнаты и спустил с лестницы. От несуразности увиденного разболелась голова, кровать – Тибальт видел в открытую дверь – была усыпана щепками. Он опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к перилам лестницы, и закрыл глаза. Он снова ничего не мог понять. 

***  
Меркуцио приземлился у подножья лестницы, сверху на него свалился Кот. Оба они настороженным взглядом оглядели Тибальта, потом посмотрели друг на друга. Говорить было не о чем, все то, несказанное, что мучило и тревожило, вдруг стало понятным, простым. Кот, сверкнув глазами, скатился с Меркуцио и, подхватившись, удалился в сад.   
– Господин не сильно ушибся? – робко спросил кто-то тоненьким голоском.  
Меркуцио оглянулся и увидел молоденькую служанку, которая стояла, прижав к груди мокрую тарелку. Он обворожительно улыбнулся:  
– Ни в коем случае! Доброго дня!  
И побрел на улицу через сад, сквозь ту самую увитую виноградом калитку. Он скитался по знакомым с детства улочкам города ночь напролет, не отзываясь на приветственные окрики, не отвечая на пожатие рук. Он осмысливал открывшуюся ему правду, и от страха боялся вдохнуть. Темный уничтожит его, а потом убьет Тибальта. Теперь давешняя угроза стала понятной и оттого еще более жуткой.   
Рассвет застал его возле церкви. Робкие рыжие лучи стекали по золоченым крестам на островерхие крыши башенок, на покатые крыши нефов и портик и собирались лужицами у тяжелых дверей.  
Меркуцио зашел в церковь неуверенно, оглядел пустой в этот час наос. По мраморному полу разливалась лазурь витражных стекол, размытая солнечными лучами. Меркуцио поднял на витраж глаза: ангел-благовестник глядел строго, но с его уст вот-вот должна была слететь весть. Меркуцио вздохнул: «Бог есть Любовь, – твердил отец Лоренцо каждое воскресенье. – Бог есть в каждом из нас, даже в наших жестоких детях, даже в ваших озлобленных сердцах». Алтарь светился майским медом. Меркуцио вспомнил, как мальчишкой истово молился о душе своей, чтобы любовь Божья не оставила ее.   
А что же теперь? Где он, этот свет? Почему самое светлое, то, забытое, запрятанное, восстало в нем именно теперь? Почему оно просыпается во время бешенного, с синяками, укусами, болью, секса с Тибальтом Капулетти?   
– Господи! – Меркуцио картинно рухнул на колени перед алтарем. – Подскажи, что мне с ним делать? Что с собой делать? Я же ненавижу его. Так почему?  
Мраморная Мадонна, укрытая витражным отблеском крыльев ангела, нежно улыбалась. Она смотрела в самую душу, и под ее взглядом корчился в бессильных потугах воспрянуть Темный. Душа же Меркуцио наполнялась светом, с губ само собой сорвалось признание:  
– С ним одним хочу. Трахаться – с ним одним, как ему нравится. Спать… с ним одним. Быть… И убью за него. Умирать только не хочется, оставлять одного дурака этого, – и через силу, будто впервые, пробормотал: – Люблю.  
И тут же испуганно (вдруг кто услышал!) подхватился с колен, наспех перекрестился и выкрикнул:  
– Прости, Пресвятая, к нему снова бегу. Грешить. И каяться не приду. Спасибо!


	4. Часть 4

***  
Тибальт никого не хотел видеть. Тибальт совершенно точно не хотел видеть придурка, превратившего его комнату в поле боя. И уж конечно, он не хотел слушать путанные, наспех сочиненные объяснения, а потом трахаться на обломках стула.   
Кот так и не вернулся, но и его объяснений Тибальт пока слушать не хотел. Зато секс на устланном обломками полу назойливой идеей бился в мозгу. Придурок Меркуцио точно оценит…  
Думать о сексе – да что там! – вспоминать о Меркуцио, распатланном, в облепившей тело мокрой сорочке, слизывающем кровь с разбитой губы, тоже не хотелось, но видение нагло затмило все другие мысли. Тибальт выругался, распустил завязки сорочки, будто ему вдруг стало невыносимо душно, и вылетел из комнаты.   
У северной калитки он оказался вовремя: Меркуцио только взобрался на забор и, нетерпеливо оглядываясь, накручивал на палец волосы. Тибальт невольно облизнул губы и хрипло приказал:  
– Спускайся в сад, паяц. Нашел место, чтобы веселить публику.   
Меркуцио недовольно закатил глаза, но послушался. Спрыгнул, потоптался неловко, взглянул исподлобья, будто задумал что, покачал головой и признался вдруг:  
– Я был в церкви утром. Жаль, не застал отца Лоренцо. Не за исповедью, нет. Мне спросить надо было…  
– Возьмут ли тебя в монахи? – Тибальт криво улыбнулся и запустил ладонь в растрепанные кудри Меркуцио. – Глядишь, выйдет дело. Блядью перестанешь быть. Порадуешь святого отца.  
Меркуцио дернулся, зашипел от боли, – Тибальт сжал руку в кулак, не позволяя отвернуться, – ругнулся и испуганно зажал ладонью рот.   
– Говори.   
Нехорошее, тревожное предчувствие появилось у Тибальта, будто ему совсем не понравится то, чего не говорит Меркуцио, будто, раз прозвучав, слова врежутся в память, вплавятся в кожу, спутаются с дыханием и отравят, задушат, лишат покоя. Нельзя услышать, нельзя отступить. Страх в глазах Меркуцио, черный, животный, липкий, пугал, толкая нападать, требовать, добиваться, а добившись, изничтожить причину, разорвать, разломать…  
Меркуцио заскулил. Тибальт разжал руку.   
– Пшел прочь. Сыт твоими загадками. Вали!   
Меркуцио выпрямился, но уходить и не думал. Стоял, кусал губы, словно боялся сказать. Но еще больше боялся молчать. Тибальт прикрыл глаза, вспомнил, как прекрасна Джульетта в новом платье, снова взглянул на Меркуцио.   
– Ну, что застыл? Говори или убирайся…  
– Тибальт! Тибальт, где тебя носит? – раздался гневный окрик. Сеньор Капулетти выглянул из окна своего кабинета и крикнул: – Поднимись немедленно!   
Тибальт поклонился дядюшке, нервно дернулся, оглянулся на Меркуцио.   
– Некогда с тобой.   
И ушел, оставив Меркуцио кусать губы и тихо постанывать от ужаса. 

Темный хохотал громко, оглушающе, свирепо грозил тонкими ручейками крови, которые побегут по телу Тибальта из рваных, грязных ран от ногтей Меркуцио. Теплая кровь, горячая, горящая от ненависти, вкрадчиво говорил он, и Меркуцио в кровь разбивал руки о замшелые портовые доки.   
Шаг – и вода примет его, унесет на дно, накроет мягким илом, убаюкает шепотом гонимых ветром волн. Один только шаг, и исчезнет с лица земли адово отродье, нашедшее некогда прибежище в израненной душе маленького Меркуцио. Вода призывно хватает за носки ботинок, но Меркуцио все стоит, крепко держится и отчаянно трусит. А Темный хохочет, перескакивает с валуна на валун со своего берега на этот, где заливисто смеется Ромео и ругается сквозь зубы Тибальт.   
Меркуцио заметался, забился, но отступил от воды; грыз, рвал себе губы зубами, глотал теплую кровь. И побежал. 

***  
Бенволио было неспокойно, муторно. Вечерняя Верона, как и всегда, беспечно перешучивалась, перекликивалась на разные голоса, насмешливо подмигивала дрожащими на ветру факелами, пахла вином и терпким потом. Но в этот вечер в воздухе засквозило безумие, горькое, острое, безысходное.   
Меркуцио выскочил из темного проулка, будто чертик из табакерки, кинулся к Ромео, будто за соломинку схватился. А у самого глаза то слезами, то огнем вспыхивали. Бенволио бросился разнимать, отнимать, оттащил Меркуцио в сторону, схватил покрепче, встряхнул.   
– Ты что это?!  
– Бал, друзья мои! Бал ведь у Капулетти.   
– Да нас не пустят, Меркуцио, – рассмеялся Ромео. – И потом, я не хочу танцевать!  
– Ах, Ромео, любовь поразила тебя в самое сердце и теперь твой член на крыльях спешит в чью-то постель?  
– Почти, мой друг, почти. Во всяком случае копье любви стоит до боли.   
– Склони его перед тонким и нежным чувством, распутник!  
– Это любовь – тонкое и нежное чувство?  
– Э, нет, – Меркуцио вдруг погрустнел. – Любовь груба, почти жестока, безудержна.  
– Ну будет вам вздор нести, друзья! – Бенволио подался вперед и обнял Ромео. – Мы пойдем на этот бал, но в масках, как и положено являться на маскарад.  
– И все равно мне кажется, что быть беде, – проворчал Ромео. – Этой ночью я видел сон…  
– Я тоже видел, – перебил Меркуцио. – Мало ли кому снятся сны!  
– О чем?  
Полубезумный взгляд Меркуцио помутнел, ему на смену вспыхнуло жадное, голодное пламя. Бенволио вздрогнул, отшатнулся. Узнал. 

Бенволио часто натыкался на Меркуцио когда не следует. Ох, слишком часто. Но лучше он, чем Ромео. Собственно, потому и натыкался.  
Чего он только не видел, чего видеть не хотел. Чего только не слышал. Всхлипы, стоны, пьяные вопли, изломы, изгибы, каждый день, изо дня в день. Они набились ему в уши и забили сердце. Кажется, он уже никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза деве Марии. Слишком много в них отражалось того, чего в церковь приносить не стоит.   
Он помнит, он никогда не забудет того дня, когда всё понял. Той ночи. Незакрытая дверь в дебрях какого-то кабака и Меркуцио стоящий перед кем-то на коленях. Острый, почти пугающий запах вина и похоти, жадная рука в золотистых волосах и струйка слюны, стекающая у Меркуцио по подбородку. Он даже так, даже сейчас как-то умудрялся похабно усмехаться. Дико, приглашающе похабно усмехаться, не прерываясь и скосив глаза на застывшего Бенволио, у которого сердце колотилось где-то в горле.  
Он еле успел тогда метнуться назад, развернуть Ромео и утащить его оттуда. Пойдём, нет, тут плохое вино, и я слышал... Пойдём же!  
И увести, отвлечь, занять, вон, смотри, там, а знаешь? и до утра караулить у того кабака, и так и не дождаться.  
А на следующую ночь Меркуцио пришёл сам. Ничего не говорил, ничего не стал объяснять, ясно чего хотел, но зачем, зачем? И после первой ожесточённой безмолвной драки, которая и дракой-то не была, Бенволио выворачивало от боли, ужаса и омерзения, от сострадания, которого он прежде не знал, и жалости, который не понимал, и соль медленно въедалась в сердце.   
В ту ночь он плакал, как плакать мужчинам нельзя ни за что и никогда в подол всепрощающей, всеобщей матери, что ласково и печально улыбалась ему с тёмного витража.

И теперь, глядя на бешеную пляску ненависти и ярости на лице Меркуцио, Бенволио холодел нутром: он все-таки победил. Бенволио не знал, кто этот «он», но чувствовал, покрывшейся испариной кожей ощущал, что все они застыли над пропастью, весь город навис над бездной, полной клубящегося мрака, из которой смотрели два багровеющих провала – глаза Меркуцио.   
И хотелось бежать, схватить Ромео в охапку и бежать прочь, за городские ворота, куда-нибудь в порт, сесть на самый дальноходный корабль, чтобы бездна отступила, натолкнувшись на водную преграду.   
Или вслепую, на ощупь, продираясь сквозь колючую мглу, искать что-нибудь, способное погасить, потушить безумие, пока оно не поглотило всё. Бенволио бы бросился ему в пасть сам, но знал: не он нужен. Бросил бы Ромео, проклиная себя, обдирая в кровь руки, задыхаясь от слез и беспомощности. Или донес бы герцогу, отдал бы ему право вывести их из владений королевы Маб, а сам бы оплакивал канувших в небытие. Но он чувствовал прочную нить, которой Меркуцио был привязан к этому миру.   
Когда-то этой нитью был Ромео, и с той минуты, как он понял это, Бенволио потерял сон и обрел свой самый страшный кошмар. В этот раз кому-то другому выпала участь беречь разум и душу Меркуцио.   
Бенволио встал между ним и встревоженным Ромео, но Меркуцио сам шарахался прочь от друзей, скреб пальцами по плечам, хрипло завывая, точно душевнобольной, бормотал что-то про сны. Ромео кинулся вперед, заговорил ласково, успокаивающе. Бенволио увидел – выдохнул с облегчением, – как улеглась ярость в глазах приятеля, скрутилась на дне, точно насытившаяся змея, но совсем не пропала – затаилась.   
Меркуцио послушно натянул маску. 

***  
Маскарады Тибальт, пожалуй, любил. Маски надежно скрывали лица врагов и союзников, маски отгораживали правду от пестрой шумливой сказки на один вечер. Вечер, когда рады гостям, вечер, когда Джульетта, переодетая ко сну, кутаясь в длинную шаль, пробиралась к лестнице, чтобы одним глазком посмотреть на праздник. Тибальт поднимался к ней и шепотом называл имена приглашенных, неузнаваемых с первого взгляда гостей. А потом, когда чернявая головка склонялась ему на плечо, накрывал девочку своим плащом и, точно вор, похитивший величайшее сокровище, нес ее в спальню на женской половине. И до рассвета бродил по поместью, по саду захмелевший от случайного, робкого счастья.   
Теперь же Джульетта, нарядная, прекрасная, как самая настоящая принцесса из ее любимых волшебных сказок, теребила оборки и ежеминутно подбегала к витым перилам лестницы, чтобы убедиться: зал готовят к празднику, ее первому балу. А Тибальт сжимал в руках мягкие ленты маски и думал, что обязательно пригласит кузину на танец. Правда, в мысли тут же прокрадывался Меркуцио, развязный, развратный Меркуцио, так нелепо вскидывающий голову, выгибающийся, стонущий. Ну что ему, такому, делать на балу, где будет кружиться в танце Джульетта?  
И все же, стоило гостям выстроиться в круг для первого танца, он, спрятавшись за лестницей, принялся выискивать знакомый облик. Не мог ведь не прийти, вон герцог в клюватой маске и широченном плаще степенно кружит возле сеньоры Капулетти. Она сегодня дивно хороша, Тибальт даже осмелился шепнуть ей это на ухо прямо посреди зала. А Джульетта… Джульетта танцевала с незнакомцем и лучилась счастьем и предвкушением чего-то огромного и прекрасного.   
Тибальт пригляделся: каждое движение выдавало в незнакомце… Ромео. 

***  
Меркуцио вгляделся в полумрак, царивший в бальном зале за минуту до начала празднества. Возможно, где-то там за портьерой, за колонной притаился Тибальт. Возможно, удастся улучить минутку и все рассказать, во всем сознаться. Возможно, Тибальт будет милосерден и убьет его сразу же. Темный издевательски хохотнул: нет, Меркуцио, ты будешь жить, ты до последнего мгновения будешь хвататься, цепляться за жизнь, за каждый вдох. А уж с Тибальтом я справлюсь. Я уже давно знаю, как.  
Кто-то с силой вывернул ему руки. Ладони почему-то саднили. Бенволио торопливо прошептал: «Молчи, идем!» - и потащил его из дома. Прохладная веронская ночь огладила горящие от оплеух щеки, обласкала дрожащие губы, обняла за плечи. Вечная Верона, хранительница тайн, развратная девка, лучшая подруга и радетельница. Она одна услышала, заметила двух друзей-врагов, укрывшихся за углом поместья, трясущихся от холода и ужаса.   
– Я отведу тебя к отцу Лоренцо! – Бенволио почти умолял. – Пока еще не поздно.   
– Бенволио, друг! Убью, разорву, порежу! Помоги, миленький, помоги.  
– Идем.  
– Нет! – Меркуцио вырвался, отскочил, выбросил вперед руки. – Нельзя тебе одному со мной по темным улицам. Лучше позови отца Лоренцо сюда.   
– Долго, долго. Может, я к герцогу пойду?  
– Не смей! Беги! Время… нет времени, совсем нет.   
– Скажу, приведу! Только дождись.   
Музыка смолкла, секунду висела над городом тишина, а потом ее разорвало криками. Друзья, позабыв обо всем, кинулись искать Ромео. 

***  
Тибальту казалось, что в его груди бьются два сердца. Одно размеренно стучало, второе… Второе истекало кровью, колотилось в ребрах, поднималось к горлу, душило. Ромео, проклятый Ромео Монтекки целовал Джульетту. Целовал у гостей на виду, у сеньора Капулетти на глазах, а Джульетта прижимала ладони к щекам и мечтательно улыбалась.   
– Иди, Тибальт, иди с глаз! – уговаривала его тетушка, и Кот, щерясь исподтишка на разгневанного сеньора Капулетти, тащил Тибальта куда-то в сад.   
А в саду они натолкнулись на веселых, беспечных Ромео, Бенволио и Меркуцио. И глаза Тибальту застлала алая пелена: предатель, прихвостень шайки Монтекки! Как он мог забыть?! Отчаянно хотелось броситься на Меркуцио, сжать обеими руками горло, чтобы не мог смеяться, чтобы хрипел, плевался кислой слюной и проклятиями; разорвать рот, чтобы никогда никому не улыбался, чтобы никто никогда не касался его губ…  
Кот проворно обхватил его за пояс, обвился вокруг него, успокаивающе зашептал на ухо. Тибальт позволил ему вести, на дорогу не глядел, пытался выбросить из головы все, от чего болело, стучало в висках, выбросить из головы непонимающий, чуть встревоженный взгляд Меркуцио.   
Кот привел его к сеньоре Лукреции Бельвини, пошептался с ней о чем-то, сунул в руку несколько монет. Сеньора покивала, кликнула девиц. Тибальт выбрал, схватил за руку, повел в комнату. Девица на ходу взбивала золотистые локоны.   
– Меня зовут Бьянка, господин, – грудным голосом говорила она и проворно расправлялась с завязками на его штанах. – Но если господин пожелает, я буду кем угодно.   
Тибальт зарылся пальцами в шелковистые кудри – и отдернул руку. Девица прижалась губами к его пахупреданно посмотрела в глаза, и Тибальта прошило волной отвращения. Он отстранился, сбросил с бедер ее руки. В голове нарастал гул, сквозь который пробивалась ударами пульса мысль: «Не то, не так!»  
– Поди вон, – приказал он. – Иди!   
Девица испуганно закивала, попятилась, лишь в дверях робко спросила, не прислать ли кого на замену. Тибальт зарычал, точно раненный зверь и кинулся прочь из борделя. Он петлял по улочкам ночного города, что звенели дружным смехом, вспыхивали протяжными стонами, разражались криками и шумом драки. Бежал от воспоминаний о холодных – вечно холодных же! – руках, о взгляде, неправильном, непонятном. Сегодня на него снова посмотрели так, как он заслуживает, так, как он привык: с запрятанной под кокетливой улыбкой жалостью, со страхом, что «господин припадочный» останется недоволен. «Ты – урод», – Тибальт горько усмехнулся. Все правильно завершилось: предательство проклятого Меркуцио, влезшего в кожу, въевшегося глубоко в плоть, разворочавшего что-то там, в грудине; взгляд… Бьянка, кажется, она сказала… И боль, медленно затапливающая голову, поглаживающая виски, стекающая на глаз.   
Он вернулся в поместье и завалился спать. 

Тибальт ежится от ветра, дикого, сухого, занесенного в Верону с материка. Длинные порывы стегают пустырь, приминая не вытоптанную скотом траву. Тибальт смотрит на подрагивающий в отголосках приближающейся бури цветок – не пойми какого виду, тонкий, гибкий и желтый-желтый, как полуденное солнце. Такой на сорняк больше похож, в букет не пойдет – тем более в свадебный букет Джульетты! Тибальт сжимает во влажной ладони ромашки и не может оторвать глаз от цветка; он знает: стоит пройти мимо, и цветок погибнет под сапогом солдата или крестьянина, или падет, побитый бурей. Где-то сзади, за городскими воротами, весело бьет колокол, приглашая горожан на венчание Джульетты, а Тибальт не может ступить ни шагу, словно цветок, как коварный вьюн, обвил его ноги до самых колен. Колокол гудит надсадно, все громче и громче; все сильнее стегает по плечам ветер, прогоняя непрошенного гостя обратно в городскую толпу, а Тибальт все смотрит на цветок, на дерзкие лепестки, складывающиеся в хитрую, кривую улыбку. Грохочет над пустырем гром, заглушая колокол, и Тибальт выпускает ромашки из ладони и падает на колени перед цветком, не зная, сорвать или накрыть собой. По его лицу бегут соленые дождевые капли. Начинается буря.

Тибальт очнулся от раската грома и до рассвета смотрел в потолок. Он проспал сутки.


	5. Часть 5

***  
– Джульетта! Дитя мое, приди же ты в себя! Ты витаешь в облаках. Вон, гляди, нищенка у церкви стоит. Отнеси ей яблоко.  
Сеньора Капулетти, дозвавшись дочери, кивнула Тибальту. Тот, перехватив удобнее корзину с фруктами, выловил из нее яблоко и протянул Джульетте. Солнце, несмотря на ранний час, припекало, в воздухе плыло марево. Тибальт шагнул в тень подворотни и оттуда смотрел, как кузина подбежала к церковным воротам и протянула старухе яблоко, а та принялась истово креститься. Ангел. Маленький ангел, который никогда не будет принадлежать ему. На его долю выпало испытание во сто крат страшнее, нежели смотреть, как возлюбленную отдают другому.   
Словно в насмешку над его фаталистическими мыслями, из подворотни раздался сладострастный всхлип. Тибальт вздрогнул и огляделся, и от увиденного у него задрожали руки – едва корзину не выпустил. Дьявол с ней, с корзиной! Почему же хрустнула в кулаке не шея, а плетеная ручка, и не захлебнулся треклятый паяц стоном и кровью?! В подворотне, напротив церкви, конюх Капулетти с упоением трахал Меркуцио; грубо дергал за кудри, с силой, до синяков, сжимал плечо – и, глухо рыча, вжимался бедрами в подставленную задницу. Меркуцио надрывно скулил в такт толчкам и царапал замшелую стену. Тибальт знал эти стоны очень хорошо и не собирался ждать, пока их сменит плачь с заполошенными «Да!.. Ахх да, еще, быстрее! Быстрее, Ти…»  
– Тибальт! – рявкнула сеньора Капулетти. – Что за день такой, Святая Пятница?! Джульетта вернулась, идем домой.   
Тибальт невидящим взглядом окинул родственниц и опустил голову: не при Джульетте, не при тете. С конюхом он разберется, едва тот вернется в поместье. А что до Мерк… до этой бляди подзаборной, которую не удалось воспитать самому герцогу… то с ним разговор будет особый.   
Уже дома, оставив корзину на кухне, он заметил в руке кинжал. 

***  
Меркуцио очнулся на земле, в луже, оставшейся после ночной грозы. Он тяжело сел, осмотрел покрытые засохшим семенем ладони и устало прикрыл глаза. Он не помнил, кто и сколько раз поимел его за эту ночь, да и не хотел вспоминать. Тело ныло, а душа страдала и кровоточила. Что-то произошло накануне, что, как кинжал, впилось в самое сердце. Что-то, надежно укутанное в туман, что-то важное, ценное. Меркуцио схватился за голову, силясь вспомнить, но память вытаскивала на свет лишь неясные силуэты да чужие надрывные стоны над ухом. И больше ничего.   
Темный тоже молчал, но теперь Меркуцио ощущал его присутствие как никогда ясно. Он, словно тень, притаился за спиной и готовил, готовил последний удар.   
Меркуцио было страшно, Меркуцио маялся, метался, будто в дурном, паршивом сне, не зная, куда идти, что делать. Наконец, он со стоном поднялся, запахнул на груди разорванную рубаху и побрел кружным путем домой. Вымыться, переодеться и идти с повинной к отцу Лоренцо. Не сдержал, не сдержался, выпустил монстра на улицы Вероны. Отмолите, святой отец. 

***  
Тибальт был словно зверь в клетке, ослепленный яростью, голодный до свежей крови и такой же беспомощный. Он бросался с кулаками на стены, сдирая костяшки пальцев, он колотил по кровати, он рычал, он разломал в щепки новый стул с плетеной спинкой. Он искал, что бы уничтожить, что бы растоптать, кого бы…  
Кот свернулся в кресле и с едва заметным любопытством наблюдал за буйством хозяина. И чуть с большим любопытством и заметной встревоженностью – за его подергивающимся глазом. А Тибальт бушевал, отпустив себя, вызволив злость, обиду, боль, да кто знает, что еще выплескивалось на неповинные ни в чем тумбу, шкаф и стены! Он рычал, он орал невнятные, нестрашные угрозы, он выл. Наконец отшвырнул спинку стула и рявкнул: «И посмел забыть, что всей своей поганой шкурой принадлежит одному мне!»  
И в комнате повисла тишина. Что-то пронзительно зазвенело, будто натянутая до предела струна, глаза Тибальта расширились. Кота подбросило в кресле, он бесшумно приземлился на ноги и в два пружинистых шага подошел к хозяину. И поцеловал, требовательно обхватив рукой за шею.  
Гроза замерла. Кот неспешно водил руками по плечам, бокам Тибальта, обхватил бедра, потянул на себя, прижал, вжался, заурчал утробно, довольно, не разрывая поцелуя. Погладил пальцем напряженную шею, забрался под вырез сорочки… и упустил, заигравшись, тот миг, когда глаза Тибальта вспыхнули молниями.   
Он подобрался, легко отшвырнул от себя Кота, брезгливо вытер рот.   
– Исчезни, – приказал глухо, зло.   
А когда Кот скрылся в недрах дома, выбежал следом, ошеломленный, осознавший.   
В это время кормилица Джульетты шепотом говорила тетушке:  
– Они были такие счастливые, когда приносили обеты, сеньора! Наша Джульетта и этот мальчик Монтекки.   
Тибальт похолодел, позабыл обо всем, позабыл себя, заледенел изнутри. Только вырывалось из застывшего нутра раскатистое:  
– Ррромееео!.. Рррромеееео!.. 

***  
Меркуцио смеялся, травил байки, правдивые и выдуманные на ходу, и смотрел, смотрел на счастливого, на пьяного от счастья Ромео. Когда вчера он случайно – ну конечно, случайно! – услышал ласковый шепот кормилицы Капулетти: «Я скажу ей, я приведу ее!», его сердце защемило от радости. Хоть кто-то в этом проклятом городе, городе, где по ночам правит справедливая королева Маб, будет счастлив. Хоть кто-то, и гори в огне, Верона! Не он, как ему-то, но Ромео, лучший друг, лучший.   
Ах, ему бы в церковь, и молить, молить Пресвятую, чтобы спасла, чтобы уберегла Ромео с его Джульеттой и Тибальта. Но тело перестало ему повиноваться, повело по кабакам, по подворотням, по закоулкам, отдавалось кому-то, выворачивало наизнанку сердце, душу, память. А теперь вот снова Ромео рядом, хмельной, будто больной от любви. Ну, пусть, пусть. Кто, как не Ромео? Жаль только, что Меркуцио такое счастье не светит.   
– Рррромеееео!..  
Сердце пропустило пару ударов, разум захлестнул ужас. Тибальт пришел мстить. Страшен он был в своем отчаянии, в своем праве на злобу. Меркуцио бросился вперед, чтобы защитить от Тибальта Ромео. И тогда Тибальт увидел его.   
И тогда Меркуцио понял, так остро, как понимают за миг до смерти, все, что случилось с ними, все, что каждый из них думал, чувствовал, желал. И на ум пришли слова, правильные, сильные, способные остановить вражду, смягчить изъеденное презрением и болью сердце, но губы уже не подчинялись ему. Темный вырвался на свободу, спрыгнул с валуна на землю по эту сторону ручья. Заговорил.  
– А, Тибальт, король котов! Я вижу твое сердце насквозь, я знаю твое сердце. Ты жалок, ты слаб. Ты поверил лгуну, лучшему лгуну Вероны! Каждый, кто спит с ним, верит, что Меркуцио так стонет лишь под ним одним. Чем же ты лучше других, Тибальт?..

***  
Тибальт пришел в себя в тюремной камере. Голова, легкая и ясная, не болела совсем, правда, и мыслей в ней не было никаких. Он медленно огляделся, взглянул на стянувшие руки оковы и вздрогнул. Его руки, алые от крови, распухли, потемнели. Кровь, словно вторая кожа, покрывала ладони, запястья, локти. Рукава изодранной рубахи тоже были бурые, жесткие. Кровь была и на штанах, и на носках сапог.  
Тибальт вспомнил, что это была кровь Меркуцио.   
Когда он, слепой от боли и ослепленный яростью, шел убивать Ромео, крови еще не было. Меркуцио появился после, кинулся на шею, шептал что-то, потом кричал. Тибальт не слышал за стонами из подворотни. Бил, бил, чтобы заглушить их, чтобы заставить Меркуцио замолчать. Но вдруг лицо Меркуцио исказилось до неузнаваемости, разбитые губы скривились презрительно, прошептали: «И ты поверил, что я с тобой трахался, потому что ты хорош? Ты урод, ничем не лучше того парня из подворотни!»   
Наверное, кровь появилась тогда, потому что больше Тибальт ничего не помнил. Он бил, он рвал, он швырял Меркуцио об землю, точно изломанную куклу; он сходил с ума, потому что не мог Меркуцио так думать, не мог этого сказать. Но все равно сказал. Уже потом, когда стража по приказу герцога оттаскивала его от неподвижного, распластанного на земле тела, он заметил в глазах Меркуцио улыбку. Улыбка принесла забвение.   
Тибальт обхватил голову руками и завыл. Стражник за дверью переполошился, крикнул, что позовет герцога лично, и тяжелой поступью утопал куда-то. Тибальту было все равно. Тибальта разрывала боль, не та, что приходила с мигренями, ту можно было перетерпеть. Эта боль тупым ножом врезалась в сердце, легкие, перепиливала ребра по одному, рвала внутренности, рвалась наружу не то воем, не то уже плачем.   
За окном раздался громкий, рассерженный голос сеньора Капулетти:  
– В тюрьме его сгноить! На верфи сослать! Мне не нужен убийца в доме!   
Тибальту еще послышался надрывный плач тетушки.   
Убил. Он убил Меркуцио. Забил ногами, задушил, размозжил голову о землю – убил. Из горла снова вырвался вой, отчаянный, безнадежный, тоскливый, будто предсмертный хрип. 

Плутая в бесконечных коридорах этого тёмного, пыльного дома, он не мог найти выход.  
За каждым поворотом ждал новый поворот, за незапертыми дверьми была пустота, иногда – мягкая, угольно-чёрная тьма, свалявшейся шерстью набившаяся по углам. Шаги, звонкие на мраморном полу, едва раздавшись, глохли, задыхались и бессильно валились обратно ему под ноги.  
И не было никого. И выхода не было. Один только этот дом – бесконечная алая тьма.  
Лишь впереди дразняще маячила, подмигивала провалами глаз маска, лукавая маска Арлекина. Он всё натыкался и натыкался на неё, она водила его кругами, морочила, путала, заманивала вглубь, в самое сердце этого страшного дома. За каждым поворотом, в каждой комнате, с каждой утопающей во тьме стены дразнилась, сияла эта маска. Яркая до рези в глазах, нахальная, пёстрая, почти живая.  
Она звала, обещала вывести, найти выход, но сама лишь скакала, прыгала по коридорам, тащила куда-то, не спросясь согласия. А он шёл, сначала поверив ей, потому что выхода не находил, потому что не знал, есть ли для него где-нибудь выход, потом тащился, проклиная её, потому что она морочила, врала, дурила. Потом бежал от неё, спотыкаясь, поскальзываясь, падал, пачкал руки в густой алой тьме – потому что больше не мог выносить пустоты и тишины, и гулкого стука скачущей в темноте маски. Он готов был блудить по этим коридорам вечно или пока разум не оставит его, но один, только один. Зачем ему эта лукавая надежда, которая всегда врёт?! Но Арлекин был рядом: таился за поворотами, ждал за дверями комнат, выглядывал из длинных коридоров, и больше не было никого, кто знал бы, есть ли выход из этого проклятого дома. Наконец Тибальт вылетел в просторную залу, огромную, пустую, но светлую, чистую от тьмы, сияющую мягкой охрой стен. Разгоняя тьму, оберегая свет, пылал камин, а над камином... Да, там была она – вездесущая, пронырливая, насмешливая маска Арлекина. Она торжествующе ухмылялась от уха до уха, она его поймала, завела куда хотела, проклятая дрянь!  
Он взвыл: исчез теплый отсвет огня, ушло тепло, он оказался в темноте, будто маска ослепила его. Он бросился к камину, сорвал её со стены, и стал рвать в клочья, топтать ногами. Хрустел крошащийся в пальцах фарфор, брызгами света взлетали в воздух цветастые ромбы, падали в огонь, расшибались о стены, о пол. Он не успокоился, пока огонь в камине не погас, пока наконец не отпустило. Маска лежала на мраморном полу, покорёженная, истерзанная, но все так же насмешливо кривила полные золоченые губы, скалилась мелкими, белоснежными клиньями зубов. Уродливая злая маска. Глаза её померкли – черные провалы больше не сияли алым, опустели, выцвели, их медленно затягивало чернильной тьмой.  
Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от страшной ухмылки, от пустеющих глаз и содрогнулся. Всё вокруг было заляпано, забрызгано кровью. И пол, и камин – огонь не погас, он задохнулся в крови, и теплая охра стен впитала ее, побурела, помертвела. Окровавела. И руки у него были в крови, по запястье, как в красно-бурых перчатках. По щеке что-то потекло, он растерянно поднял руку – стереть, и запятнал себя ещё больше. Кровью крови не отмоешь.  
А под маской набухало тёмное, почти чёрное, кровавое озеро, из-под маски текло, ширилось, расползалось, подбиралось к его ногам. Он отступил, попятился к почерневшему камину, испугавшись, что это за ним, но длинная маслянистая дорожка пробежала мимо, потекла к двери... Тибальт обернулся следом за ней. Кровь стекала к двери, кровь набегала, под порогом уже собралась лужа. Да откуда же столько?! И тут Тибальт понял, что кровит не только маска: из-под двери тоже текло. За дверью кто-то стоял. Кто-то пришел вслед за Тибальтом. Кто-то пришел за ним.  
Тибальт смотрел на дверь, не отрываясь. Тот, за дверью, не стучал, но Тибальт знал: он ждёт. Когда ему откроют, когда его впустят, когда с ним заговорят. Маска ухмылялась с пола, понимающе, злобно. Знала, что бежать Тибальту некуда. Из зала остался только один выход, и его уже по порог залило кровью. Тибальт понял: если он не откроет, он утонет в крови. Этого они и хотят. Он пошёл к двери, стараясь обходить бурые потёки. Боялся, что наступит кому-то на горло, на живое трепещущее сердце, на чью-то улыбку, смутную, блеклую, знакомую. У порога уже не было ромбов мрамора, а была только кровь. Его замутило от тяжёлого густого медного запаха, но за дверью ждали. Он решился, ступил в лужу – словно наступил кому-то на грудь, и подошёл к двери.  
С той стороны сипло и тихо дышали, и Тибальт задыхался от ужаса этому дыханию в такт. Он стоял, уткнувшись лбом в дверь, не шевелясь, не слушая, и простоял бы вечность, но крови в зале было ему уже по щиколотку. Весь мир был кровь, весь мир был ал, и выход из него существовал лишь один. Тоже через кровь.  
Тибальт распахнул дверь. Под ноги хлынуло, чуть не смело напором. За дверью залитый лунным светом серебрился сад. Сад, которого Тибальт никогда не видел, но знал, что тот существует где-то в Вероне. За дверью крови не было, за дверью ночной воздух был напоен ароматами ночных цветов и тины.   
За дверью стоял Меркуцио и светло улыбался ему изорванным ртом.  
Тибальт закричал.

Он не помнил сменявшихся дней, не видел плачущей под окошком его темницы тетушки, не слышал ласкового шепота Джульетты. Его миром стала стена, влажная, мшистая, на которую он смотрел, чтобы не видеть проклятой двери, проклятой крови.  
Ночами мёртвый Меркуцио приходил скрестись к Тибальту в камеру. Светлые волосы потемнели и слиплись, и, улыбаясь кровавой маской, что была теперь у него вместо лица, он всё просил его впустить: «Тибальт, Тиба-а-альт, поговори со мной... Нам бы только поговорить». Тибальт просыпался от собственного крика.

***  
На душе у Меркуцио было спокойно, легко, благостно. А вот тело… Тела не было. Была сплошная открытая, нарывающая, воспаленная рана. Даже боли не было, потому что все вокруг была боль. Зато душа легка и свободна. Темный исчез, умер от кулаков Тибальта, умер, захлебываясь кровью и проклятиями. Меркуцио видел, как его тень, изломанная, изорванная, ускользила в закат в тот вечер, когда вернулось сознание.   
Вокруг суетились лекари, напевно читал молитвы, не отрываясь от приготовления эликсиров, отец Лоренцо. А когда на Верону опустилась ночь, под окном раздался беспечный звон бубенцов.   
Королева Маб ласково улыбалась ему:  
– Идем со мной! Я дам тебе тонкие, сотканные из лунных лучей крылышки. Я сделаю тебя своим возлюбленным. Отдай свою душу мне, я сделаю тебя счастливым.  
Меркуцио виновато пожимал плечами.  
– У меня души – только половина. Вторую Тибальт забрал. Он не отдаст.  
Меркуцио знал, что Тибальта заперли в темнице. Это сказал ему дядюшка. Суровый, встревоженный, он говорил о требовании сеньора Капулетти отправить племянника на верфи, на каторгу.   
Меркуцио сел на постели – закровили раны, пропитали чистые бинты, будто слезами зашлись, – подался к самому краю, схватил дядюшку за руку. Зашептал горячечно, с мольбой:  
– Простите его! Помилуйте! Богом... Богом молю!  
Герцог посмотрел удивленно и только рукой махнул.   
Дни тянулись за днями, ленивые, наполненные густым солнечным светом, подмигиваниями легкомысленной луны, трепетным ожиданием исцеления. Наконец на исходе лета Меркуцио поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, хватаясь руками за полог кровати, за спинку стула, на нагретую солнцем поверхность стола, поковылял к окну. На пути обернулся, взглянул в зеркало, да так и замер, оцепенел.   
Из зыбкого зазеркалья смотрел на него… Кто-то израненный, изорванный, искалеченный, сломанный. От былой красоты не осталось и следа, тонкие породистые черты смело разбушевавшейся, бесчувственной стихией, имя которой Тибальт Капулетти. Только глаза, чудом уцелевшие на разбитом лице, сияли ярко, как никогда прежде. Меркуцио дрожащей рукой погладил отражение по затянутой шрамом щеке и безмолвно заплакал. 

***  
– Его светлость герцог веронский! – закричал в дверное окошко стражник.  
Тибальт даже не повернул головы. Герцог прошествовал к нему, замер в шаге.  
– Тибальт! Посмотри на меня.   
Тибальт мотнул головой: чего уж тут смотреть, его жизнь кончена.   
– Тибальт, подними голову, – терпеливо повторил герцог. – Выслушай свой приговор.   
Тибальт вздохнул и поднял глаза, пустые, блеклые, безжизненные глаза нежильца. Герцог покачал головой.   
– Проступок твой тяжел и жесток. И если бы пострадавшая сторона не отказалась от обвинений, я бы, не сомневаясь, отправил тебя на верфи. Но, выяснив все подробности, все причины и последствия и, приняв во внимание мнение моего племянника, я решил обязать тебя к работе…  
В ушах засвистело. Разум все-таки оставил его, раз ему слышится такое.   
– Меркуцио?.. – хрипло, невнятно, словно позабыл, как нужно говорить, прошептал он.  
– Да, мой племянник, Меркуцио, – спокойно подтвердил герцог.   
– Жив…  
Тибальт спрятал лицо в ладонях, все его тело била дрожь. Герцог тронул его за плечо.  
– Ты не знал? Меркуцио поправляется, даже быстрее, чем предрекали лекари.   
– Жив… Можно мне?.. Один только раз взглянуть.   
– Ты свободен. Но отныне будешь трудиться в писчем корпусе, под моим началом. Твоя жизнь принадлежит Вероне.   
Тибальт неловко поднялся на ноги, поклонился. Будущее мало интересовало его.   
– Могу я идти?   
– Иди. 

Он шел, слепо щурясь на солнце, смаргивая набежавшую на пересохшие глаза влагу, шел, не обращая внимания на удивленно косящихся на него прохожих. Шел, не оглянувшись на поместье Капулетти, на памятную северную калитку, увитую виноградом, на спрыгнувшего с забора Кота, который благоразумно держался в нескольких шагах. Да он и не видел ничего вокруг, просто шел, а улицы Вероны сами стелились ему под ноги, вели, направляли.   
Резная ограда поместья Скалигеров сверкала в солнечных лучах позолотой. Еще несколько десятков шагов…  
Ромео и Бенволио, показавшиеся навстречу, в ужасе уставились на него.  
– Ты!..  
– Меркуцио. Он в своей комнате?  
– Да ты рехнулся, Тибальт! – вскинулся Ромео. – Как ты посмел его имя назвать?  
Тибальт поморщился, взглянул на нахмурившегося Бенволио. Тот вздохнул, успокаивающе погладил Ромео по плечу.  
– Он во внутреннем дворе.  
– Бенволио, что ты?! Это же Тибальт! Это же он Меркуцио…   
– Ромео, не надо. Пусть идет. Это их дело.   
Больше Тибальт не слушал.

***  
Новая жизнь Меркуцио принадлежала ему одному. Не было больше на душе вечного черного страха, из глаз Бенволио пропала подозрительность, а отец Лоренцо благословил его и обнял, крепко, до боли в изломанном теле.   
Теперь Меркуцио был свободен душой, но тело, обезображенное, хилое тело неподъемными кандалами прижало его к земле. Меркуцио учился жить заново: заново ходить, управляться с приборами, одеваться. Заново узнавал тепло дружеских объятий (Ромео и Бенволио не оставили друга, навещали исправно, развлекали и отвлекали, как умели). Об одном жалел только: не почувствует он снова тепла чужого тела, жара чужих губ. Не в этой жизни. От того Меркуцио, что жил раньше, оторвали кусок, и рана кровоточила воспоминаниями о кислом винограде и шершавом покрывале. Нет, он простил, давно простил Тибальта, но тот ждал приговора, а Меркуцио учился ходить без него.   
Ромео и Бенволио помогли ему спуститься в тенистый дворик, усадили на скамью. Обещали вернуться позже и отвести его в комнату, но, видно, передумали – где-то далеко скрипнула калитка.

***  
Тибальт смотрел не мигая, жадно (Меркуцио знал этот взгляд; в той, прошлой, жизни ему казалось, что этот взгляд значит очень много), губы его, искусанные, изорванные, были плотно сжаты, но Меркуцио все равно слышал: «Ну что ты теперь, Меркуцио? Кому ты нужен? Кто тебя теперь будет трахать в подворотнях?» Темный унес с собой и ярость, и злые, сочащиеся ядом отповеди. Даже желание мстить унес. И почему-то не верилось, будто могли в полуденной мари прозвучать такие слова.   
Если бы Меркуцио пришло в голову обернуться, он бы обнаружил Кота сидящим на заборе и чутко вслушивающимся в напряженную тишину. Но Меркуцио, морщась, вставал со скамьи, неловко хватаясь то за подвесной литой фонарь, то за стену.   
Тибальт подумал, что «псы Капулетти» тут же обсмеяли бы слабость поверженного и выбывшего из борьбы (возможно, навсегда) врага. Сплюнул под ноги, отер вязкую слюну с губ и шагнул во двор. Шаг – гулкий отзвук по булыжной дорожке, шаг – сердце останавливает бег, шаг – он слышит тяжелое дыхание Меркуцио. Тибальт замер, не дыша, не моргая, будто под дулом заряженного пистоля.  
– А я думал, тебя сослали на верфи. А ты вот, пришел. Что уставился? Нравлюсь тебе? Видишь, какую память ты мне оставил. Вот, смотри. Нравлюсь? Теперь нравлюсь? Теперь ты рад? Никто меня такого не захочет. Ко мне и прикоснуться-то побрезгуют. И ты ведь побрезгуешь.  
Меркуцио говорил тихо, спокойно, и в голосе его была та уверенность, которая появлялась раньше, только когда он кричал, что Ромео его лучший друг. Тибальт еще раз вгляделся в его лицо, задержавшись взглядом на заплывшем глазу, на скошенном вбок носу, на опухших губах, на безобразном, стянувшем кожу щеки шраме. Затем осторожно, почти бережно обхватил Меркуцио ладонями за шею, прижался лбом ко лбу и закрыл глаза.  
Кот спрыгнул с забора и лениво потянулся всем телом. Подбуцнул камешек, проследил его полет игривым взглядом и зашагал к городским воротам. Его ждали улицы другого города.  
На хозяина и его человека он не оборачивался.


End file.
